Asgard - Las crónicas universitarias
by Lady Lostarot
Summary: Asgard es una universidad donde sólo la élite puede ingresar, Thor ha sido admitido como quarterback del equipo de los Aesir, cuando llega a su habitación encuentra una extraña e inesperada sorpresa, ¿como reaccionará ante ello? THORKI Universo alterno, Thor y Loki no son hermanos y todos los personajes tienen mas o menos la misma edad.
1. Chapter 1

I

Bien, ya estaba ahí y las cosas no parecían tan malas cuando las veía desde otra perspectiva, si, había tenido que abandonar su vida y dejar a sus amigos a muchísimas millas de distancia, pero bueno, el viejo se lo había ordenado y no había mucho que hacer al respecto, así que, tomándolo con filosofía y resignación, no estaba tan mal.

Mientras conducía el auto por el camino de grava contempló los alrededores, todo estaba perfectamente cuidado, los árboles se levantaban como soldaditos a los costados, y ahí donde posara la vista no había más que césped perfectamente recortado.

Miró el edificio victoriano que se alzaba a la distancia dominando un pequeño monte, tan perfecto como el resto, adoquines rojos, más césped perfecto, macetones adornando la entrada, incluso la hiedra que decoraba parte de los muros había sido podada para que respetara los marcos de los amplios ventanales.

Entró al estacionamiento a desnivel y no tardó mucho en descubrir el espacio rotulado con su nombre, dejó el auto, se echó la maleta al hombro y subió las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios, sacó una bola de papel de su bolsillo, en la cual, garabateado con letra apenas legible (culpa del viejo por haberle dictado todo por teléfono) venía su horario de clases, los nombres de sus profesores y su número de habitación, revisó la hoja y paseó la vista por los números dorados en cada puerta, si las cuentas no le fallaban su habitación era la última.

Acomodándose por enésima vez la correa de la maleta llegó al final del pasillo, al lado derecho del número 17 había espacio para dos placas, pero solo estaba la que llevaba su nombre, así que el viejo también había cumplido, antes de salir había impuesto como condición que solo se cambiaría de universidad si no tenía que compartir habitación, y que tal, se había salido con la suya.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, quedándose asombrado un momento por las dimensiones del cuarto, más bien era un pequeño departamento, a la izquierda había una pequeña cocina, con una barra y un pequeño desayunador, una estancia central, a la derecha dos sofás y una televisión de tamaño decente, y al frente una pared que dividía las estancias de la recámara. Lanzó la maleta al sofá y se dedicó a explorar un poco, bien, el refrigerador estaba lleno y había incluso algunas cervezas, agarró una Corona y se dirigió a la habitación, la cama era enorme en la extensión de la palabra, pero no fue eso lo que lo dejó descolocado, ni lo que hizo que la lata se le escapara de las manos.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, quizá era el calor de verano que lo había hecho alucinar, o el largo viaje desde casa. Abrió los ojos despacio, no, no era una alucinación, tendido sobre su nueva y flamante cama había una persona esposada, con los ojos vendados y casi desnuda, y colgando sobre la cabecera un cartelito que decía "BIENVENIDO A LOS AESIR, DISFRUTA TU REGALO DE BIENVENIDA" y como firma "TU NUEVO EQUIPO".

Se quedó helado, ¿regalo de bienvenida? ¿a qué rayos se referían? ¿era la novatada del equipo? Sabía que al llegar a la escuela se integraría de inmediato al equipo de americano de Asgard, los "Aesir", el viejo lo había hecho entrenar durante todo el verano para que estuviese en plena forma para la temporada de otoño-invierno, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría algo así al llegar. Además, el tipo en su cama estaba ¿dormido? ¿ebrio? Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, no estaría muerto ¿verdad? Solo eso le faltaría, ser acusado de homicida apenas llegando al campus.

Consideraba las opciones de acercarse cuando el cuerpo en cuestión se removió, tirando de las esposas con tal fuerza que el cabezal de la cama crujió en agonía.

\- ¡BANNER! ¡SUELTAME O JURO QUE TE CORTARÉ LAS PELOTAS Y ME HARÉ UN LLAVERO CON ELLAS!

Bueno, había que alegrarse de que el chico no estaba muerto, y más aun de que él no era el susodicho Banner, se acercó despacio a la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque claro, normalmente cuando intentas ser sutil el destino normalmente juega en tu contra, de tal suerte que a la duela se le ocurrió crujir justo en ese instante, el chico se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido con la velocidad de una cobra.

\- ¡BANNER! ¡Suéltame! ¡No tengo ni idea de que lo que pasa por tu diminuto cerebro, pero si aprecias la integridad de tu cuerpo será mejor que me liberes de una buena vez!

\- Hola… - dijo simplemente, aunque de inmediato deseo poder darse una patada, ¿hola? ¿en serio?

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el esposado - ¿eres un aesir?

\- Algo parecido

\- Entonces lárgate – dijo y tiró de nuevo de las esposas, el metal había comenzado a encarnarse en sus muñecas.

\- Mira, no sé ni quien eres, ni tampoco quien es Banner, pero te estás haciendo daño y no quiero que te desangres en mi cama.

Se sentó en la cama y con cuidado le quitó la venda de los ojos, el joven parpadeo rápidamente algunas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse al exceso de luz.

\- ¡Óyeme bien pedazo de…..! - la retahíla de mentadas que estaba preparando murió en sus labios - ¿Thor? – parpadeó de nuevo, y la furia se desvaneció de sus mirada.

\- ¿Loki? ¿qué? ¿c-cómo?¿qué haces aquí? ¿estudias aquí? – preguntó con cierto pasmo.

\- No Thor, solo me gusta pasar el verano esposado a una cama en un sitio desconocido – contestó Loki, alzando la comisura de su labio en una media sonrisa.

\- C-claro, que torpe – dijo el rubio, alborotándose el cabello mientras un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas – es solo que, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿diez años? ¿cómo está tu padre?

\- Thor...mira, aunque es fantástico verte estoy en un pequeño aprieto, ¿crees que podríamos hablar de cosas familiares una vez que me sueltes?

\- Oh...¡OH! - dijo finalmente recordando la situación - claro, déjame buscar la llave, seguro que está por aquí.

Thor se levantó de la cama, hurgó en los cajones de las mesas de noche, debajo de las lámparas, buscó en el baño, en el botiquín de primero auxilios, incluso bajo la cama, pero la llave no aparecía.

Quitó el cartel de "bienvenida" y notó el mensaje escrito detrás:

"Esperamos que el regalo te guste, si puedes amordázalo porque tiene la lengua filosa como navaja y seguro que si te distraes muerde, ya darás con la llave una vez que te empieces a divertir"

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Loki, mirando el papel con recelo.

\- Dice que encontraré la llave cuando me empiece a divertir, y básicamente que eres mi regalo de bienvenida - lo miró pensativamente - ¿de qué va todo esto Loki?

\- Ahora que estas en Asgard debes saber algunas cosas Thor, verás, existe una vieja rivalidad entre dos equipos, los Aesir, a los que ahora perteneces y los Jotun, que es el equipo de natación, básicamente son mis chicos, por razones que ya nadie recuerda nos odiamos a muerte, y los aesir se dedican a "cazarnos" si consiguen atraparnos tiene derecho a... - soltó el aire de golpe - bueno, ya te imaginarás.

\- Entonces... - Thor se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas - ¿ellos pretenden que tú y yo...más bien que yo te...? ¿ya sabes?

\- Si, más o menos esa es la idea.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy gay! Digo...disfruto el sexo pero ¿con hombres? no señor, ni pensarlo.

-Claro – dijo Loki con un suspiro – que los dioses nos libren de los homosexuales, eso ya se lo podrías ir diciendo a Banner, además, no se trata de si te gustan los hombres o no Thor, simplemente se trata de humillar a los demás, de demostrar su "hombría" - Loki remató la frase haciendo un símbolo de comillas con las manos esposadas.

\- Espera…. – el rostro de Thor se tornó mortalmente serio – eso quiere decir que alguien, alguno de los aesir te ha… ¿ya sabes? – de repente la idea lo hizo enfurecer, aunque tenía años sin verlos, sin siquiera saber una palabra de él, seguía pensando en Loki como aquel niño de inocentes y enormes ojos verdes, al que tenía que proteger a toda costa.

\- Thor, dilo, di ¿"alguno de los aesir te ha follado"?, la respuesta es no, porque no habían conseguido atraparme, además, aunque odie admitirlo, ese jueguito perverso no les desagrada demasiado a mis chicos, que te puedo decir, se pierden por los músculos, siempre me mantuve al margen, era como una especie de acuerdo sin palabras, uno que Banner se ha encargado de romper – crispó los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos – y me encargaré de que pague por ello.

\- Ok Loki, primero te soltamos y luego planeamos venganza ¿de acuerdo?

\- Thor, tú no puedes planear nada, después de todo, eres uno de ellos ¿no? El hecho de que esté aquí esposado lo prueba.

\- ¿Insinúas que sabía de esto? La verdad…ni siquiera sabía que estudiabas aquí.

Loki lo miro por un minuto, esperaba ver señas de mentira, pero no las encontró y eso hizo que el nudo que se había estado formando en su pecho se aflojara de golpe.

\- Lo lamento – dijo apenas en un susurro – ahora ¿podríamos buscar esa llave?

\- Claro – Thor le sonrió sinceramente y se puso a la tarea de recorrer de cabo a rabo la habitación, después de trastear con cajones y revolver de nuevo todo lo que encontró en el pequeño departamento, regresó a la cama sintiéndose miserable – lo siento Loki, no está.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Loki siguió forcejeando con las esposas, sus muñecas ya tenían varios cortes que comenzaban a sangrar.

\- ¿Podrías parar con eso? Vas a lastimarte – súbitamente un chispazo de entendimiento brotó en la cabeza del rubio – Loki….cuando dice "empieces a divertirte", ¿se refieren a lo que creo?

\- Supongo, ¿aunque tu punto es?

La forma en que el rostro de Thor se tornó rojo granate le indicó malas noticias, no tardó mucho en seguir la misma línea de pensamiento.

\- Ay no… - suspiró mortificado

\- Es el único sitio donde no he buscado – la mirada de Thor se mantenía en el suelo.

\- Ese maldito… - apretó de nuevo los puños – pero es más que factible, bueno, supongo que no queda más que averiguarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Thor casi se disloca el cuello por la velocidad a la que volteó - ¿es broma cierto?

\- No – giró la cabeza mirando el reloj despertador – aunque son casi las siete de la mañana, si vas hasta la piscina encontrarás a mi equipo entrenando, pídele a alguno de ellos que venga.

\- Loki, casi necesité un mapa para llegar a mi habitación, no tengo ni idea de donde está nada en este lugar- admitió avergonzado – bien, buscaré la llave.

El colchón crujió cuando el rubio se sentó al lado de Loki, dándole la espalda.

\- E..estira las piernas.

\- Thor, espera, no es necesario, no debí obligarte – dijo Loki con voz suave, pero aun así obedeció la orden.

\- No tenemos otra salida.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron en cámara lenta para el moreno, vio como la mano de Thor resbalaba por su estómago y sus músculos se contrajeron automáticamente cuando pasaron debajo del elástico de su ajustada ropa interior, los dedos súbitamente se detuvieron y juraría que escuchó como Thor soltaba el aire de golpe.

\- ¿La hallaste? – preguntó con voz cortada

\- Lo siento…me distraje

El rubio no lo miraba, pero por el color rojo de sus orejas Loki creía saber en qué estaba pensando, seguro Thor esperaba toparse con una mata de vello ahí debajo, pero no, por razones de estilo y comodidad Loki se afeitaba.

\- Cuando practicas natación es más cómodo así.

Thor no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente y continuó su exploración, cuando sus dedos llegaron al tallo del miembro se detuvo de nuevo, palpando la piel suave y tersa del moreno, recorrió los costados y bajó un poco más, jodida llave no estaba ahí tampoco.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo trepando a la cama de golpe – levanta las caderas Loki – dijo palmeándole el costado.

\- ¿Qué? – una ceja negra se disparó a toda velocidad - ¿para qué?

\- Si te quito la ropa será más fácil hallar la llave, donde sea que este – respondió simplemente, en tono casual como de "¿y que hay para desayunar?"

Había lógica en la petición de Thor, pero aun así Loki dudó, pensando que el rubio de verdad era despistado o disfrutaba torturándolo, miro hacia abajo, su miembro estaba ligeramente endurecido por la exploración previa pero la ropa mantenía las cosas en sitio, estar desnudo frente a él iba a ser otra historia.

\- Anda, o no te podré soltar nunca – lo palmeó de nuevo, como dándole ánimos.

No respondió, apretó los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia el muro y lentamente subió las caderas, y si, ahí estaba la cámara lenta de nuevo, y sus sentidos parecían magnificados por cien. Sintió como Thor encajaba los dedos en la cinturilla del slip negro, y como éste se deslizaba fácilmente por sus caderas, en algún momento de forma inconsciente recogió las piernas para facilitar la tarea, la prenda pasó por sus muslos, por sus rodillas, y finalmente por sus tobillos.

Se mordió la lengua para no jadear cuando el frío de la mañana recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, y al sentir la mirada celeste del rubio sobre él pegó las rodillas al pecho, apoyando las plantas de los pies sobre su miembro que parecía estar muy a gusto con la recién ganada libertad.

Esperó un minuto, dos, vio a Thor revisando concienzudamente la prenda negra.

\- Me impresiona que quepas en esto – dijo extendiéndolo, jalando la tela para probar que tan elástica era – a mí no me cabrían ni en una pierna.

\- ¡THOR!

\- Ah sí, la llave – sonrió a modo de disculpa y revisó de nuevo la prenda.

Hubo silencio y luego sintió las manos del rubio amoldándose a la curva de su trasero, levantándolo de la cama con suma facilidad, una mano lo mantenía arriba mientras la otra rebuscaba cerca de su coxis.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – gritó Thor triunfante – se debe haber resbalado cuando te quité la ropa.

Cuando las esposas se abrieron con un ligero "clic" su corazón latió de nuevo y los pulmones al fin se decidieron a hacer su trabajo.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, se sentía ligeramente mareado por estar en esa posición sabrá cuantas horas, las muñecas mostraban bandas púrpuras y en algunas partes se había levantado la piel que sangraba ligeramente, no quería ni pensar cuando se metiera a la alberca y el agua clorada le lamiera las heridas.

\- Toma – dijo Thor tendiéndole la prenda negra – iré a buscar una camiseta

Loki asintió, pasándose el slip a toda velocidad cuando el rubio dejó la habitación, vaya momento más vergonzoso, no lo había visto en más de diez años ¿y así era su reencuentro? Vaya con la mala suerte. Al cabo de un minuto Thor regresó con una camiseta y un par de shorts.

\- No creo que sean tu talla, pero es mejor que salir casi desnudo, por cierto, ¿dónde vives?

\- Cerca, en los apartamentos para estudiantes – su voz salía amortiguada por la prenda sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó el rubio mientras hacía tintinear las llaves del auto.

\- No gracias, puedo caminar – se pasó la mano por el cabello un par de veces tratando de que este se acomodara.

\- Bien…

Thor dejó las llaves en la mesita cercana, aunque su tono decepcionado hizo que el corazón de Loki se encogiera.

\- Aunque hagamos esto, podemos caminar hasta mi apartamento, me daré un baño y podemos recorrer el campus, así mañana cuando empiecen las clases no necesitaras un guía de turistas.

Thor le sonrió, Loki asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, cuando el rubio súbitamente le echó los brazos encima, apretándolo con la fuerza de un oso no supo que hacer.

\- ¿Thor?

\- Me da tanto gusto volver a verte

\- Igual a mí – su mano subió automáticamente hasta su espalda, con toda la intención de estrecharlo, pero le pareció incorrecto, por tanto se quedó ahí plantado – ojalá hubiese sido en otras circunstancias.

\- Que dices, somos como hermanos, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse – dijo sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto – además ya te he visto desnudo antes, no eres tan impactante.

\- Thor, teníamos como cinco años.

\- En eso tienes razón – Thor se acercó tanto a él que sus pechos casi se rozaban – vaya que has crecido mucho.

\- ¿Y eres tu quien lo dice? Mírate – dijo apartándose un paso – eres enorme.

\- ¡Al menos tengo algo de musculo pegado a los huesos! – pasando la mano por el vientre plano de Loki se quedó callado – estás muy delgado, ¿comes apropiadamente?

\- Si mamá – respondió el moreno con sorna – hago tres comidas diarias, pero sorpresa, los nadadores somos delgados, de tener tu complexión me hundiría como una piedra.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Loki necesito unos minutos para orientarse, miró por la ventana del pasillo, podía ver el edificio principal de la facultad de administración y parte de los jardines, no le quedó duda, estaba en el edificio de los aesir.

\- Así que, después de tu habitación, ¿qué más vas a mostrarme?

\- No sé, podríamos ir al edificio principal para que sepas cuáles son tus salones, a conocer a mis chicos, lo que quieras.

Un rugido, parecido al de un león llenó el espacio del pasillo reverberando por los muros, Loki se le quedó mirando fijamente, cuando notó el rojo en la cara del rubio estalló en carcajadas.

\- Creo que primero debemos ir a buscarte algo para desayunar.

\- ¡Si por favor! ¡Gracias gracias gracias!

Thor se colgó de él dramáticamente y aun riéndose empezaron a bajar las escaleras, cuando Loki se quedó callado y su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente se detuvo, los ojos verdes del moreno destellaban con rabia contenida.

\- ¿Loki?

Siguió la línea de su mirada, al pie de la escalera estaban parados varios chicos, uno de ellos parecía una versión humana de una excavadora Caterpillar.

\- ¡Ah al fin llegaste! Thor Odinson ¿verdad?

El señor Caterpillar se adelantó, subiendo algunos peldaños y le tendió la mano.

\- Bruce Banner, full back de los Aesir - su boca formó la sonrisa más perversa y desagradable que Thor hubiese visto cuando notó que Loki estaba de pie detrás de él – eh Laufeyson, ¿qué haces en nuestro edificio? ¿no deberías estar en tu ensayo de nado sincronizado?

Puede que Thor no supiera muchas cosas sobre Asgard, pero si estaba seguro de una, detestaba a Bruce Banner, apretó los puños dispuesto a asestarle tantos puñetazos como fuesen necesarios para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, pero Loki se le adelantó, con la gracia de una pantera esquivó su enorme cuerpo y bajó los peldaños restantes con absoluta calma.

\- Ya me iba, _Brucie_ – al pasar junto al él Loki pasó la mano por el hombro desnudo del chico - solo vine a avisarte que las faldas de danza que pediste ya están en la oficina de clubes deportivos.

Thor tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reírse, así era Loki, mientras él se habría camino con puños y patadas, Loki lo hacía con gracia y sutileza.

\- No te esfuerces buscando una respuesta ingeniosa Banner, se te fundirá el cerebro – Loki volvió el rostro para mirar a Thor sobre el hombro y le guiño un ojo antes de salir del edificio, dejando a Banner y al resto del equipo en stop motion.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Banner registrara el hecho de que Loki había hecho burla de él, se giró con toda la intención de vociferar algo, pero el moreno ya no estaba siquiera a la vista.

\- Tsk….odio a ese pomposo relamido – masculló entre dientes, volviendo la atención a Thor – así que, ¿Odinson verdad?

\- Así es – dijo forzando la sonrisa y finalmente estrechando la manaza que se le ofrecía.

\- ¿Y? ¿te gustó? – preguntó, esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa que hacía enfurecer al rubio.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Jugando al inocente?, vamos, todos se mueren por follar con Laufeyson, pero te dejamos el privilegio a ti, solo por ser el nuevo quarterback.

\- ¿Follármelo? – sintió como la rabia fluía por sus venas, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros – no sé de qué hablas, cuando llegué a mi habitación el venía por el pasillo, simplemente topamos y le estaba preguntando la dirección a la cafetería, me muero de hambre.

\- Te dije que era hábil – un moreno con bigote y barba de tres días entró en el campo de visión de Thor – Tony Stark, linebacker.

Estrecharon las manos y Thor terminó de salir del edificio, afuera un par de autos estaban estacionados, de uno de ellos brotaba _"Paranoid"_ de Black Sabbath.

\- Ven ricitos – dijo echándole el brazo sobre el hombro - sigamos las presentaciones en la cafetería.

Stark lo empujó al interior del Jeep y el resto del equipo se dividió en los dos autos, diez minutos más tarde se encontraron frente al edificio de la cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Cuando atravesaron las puertas batientes de la cafetería el estómago de Thor rugió de manera escandalosa, aunque no podía definir si era por la cara que había hecho Loki cuando se toparon con Banner o por el hambre que tenía.

\- Bienvenido al mundo de la comida ricitos, verás, todo aquí es delicioso a excepción de la "carne mágica" de los viernes, créeme, no quieres acercarte a esa porquería a menos que quieras una cabeza extra.

Thor se sintió por un momento en su vieja escuela, aunque la cafetería de Asgard era casi del triple de tamaño, el ambiente era el mismo, mesas abarrotadas de estudiantes, de todo tipo, deportistas, nerds, frikis, góticos, porristas, todos charlando animadamente, el sonido de cubiertos en los platos, risas estruendosas ocasionales y por supuesto el suculento aroma a comida y a café negro, como necesitaba una dosis de cafeína en esos momentos.

\- Ven, primero hay que pagar, ¿traes tu tarjeta verdad?

Al ver la cara de pasmo del rubio Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Ok, yo pago la primera comida, pero no te acostumbres, mi amabilidad es muy limitada – le entregó la tarjeta a la chica en la registradora – Pepper cariño, debo decirte que hoy estas gloriosa, ¿ese delicioso aroma a hotcakes bañados en maple viene de ti?

\- Oh Tony cállate – dijo ella con una sonrisa – tu zalamería no evitará que pagues la comida.

Thor miró la escena divertido, se notaba que algo había entre ese par, y la chica no le pareció fea, delgada, pelirroja, piel pecosa, simpática, pero definitivamente no era su tipo.

\- Me hiere señorita Potts, yo sería incapaz de esperar que mi recién llegado amigo – lo jaló hasta que Pepper pudiese verlo - y yo comiéramos gratis, verás, acaba de llegar de…de…bueno de un lugar lejanísimo y se muere de hambre, míralo, está en los huesos.

Una risa cantarina brotó de la chica, le entregó dos tickets y la tarjeta.

\- Solo esta vez Tony, y solo para que tu amigo… - esperó un momento.

\- Thor

\- Thor – añadió con una sonrisa – no se muera de hambre.

Tony le sonrió ampliamente y mandándole un beso se dio vuelta, Thor se rezagó e inclinándose ligeramente le dio las gracias a la pelirroja.

Con la bandeja en la mano se dirigió al buffet, solo de ver las viandas se le hizo agua a la boca, se sirvió huevos fritos, salchichas, puré de patatas, algo de pasta, costillas, y al menos una docena de alitas adobadas, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

\- Vaya, no has comido en ¿qué? ¿seis meses?

Thor se rió, quizá si había exagerado un poco, chasqueando los dedos recordó que no había cogido algo para que esa montaña de comida bajara. Levantándose regresó para tomar una jarra de jugo de naranja, una pequeña de café negro y un plato de fruta que llenó hasta el tope con miel y granola, por último y como guinda del pastel escogió una enorme manzana roja, cuando iba a tomarla su mano chocó con la de alguien más.

\- Ay, disculpa, no vi que ibas a tomarla.

Thor se echó para atrás, una belleza de cabello chocolate, piel blanca, labios cereza y unos enormes ojos marrones le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

\- Adelante – dijo tendiéndole la manzana.

\- No por favor, llévatela – se la puso en la mano cerrándosela con suavidad.

Desde cerca escuchó las rechiflas provenientes de su mesa, sudó una gota, esos chicos eran la versión moderna de una panda de cavernícolas.

\- Un caballero y un aesir, una combinación que no creí posible – dijo ella en voz baja.

\- ¡Jane! – gritó una chica desde otra mesa – ¡si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la introducción de física!

Ella asintió y se dio media vuelta.

\- Debo irme – dijo girando un poco – gracias por la manzana.

Y sin más se fue, dejando a Thor con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras veía ese lindo cabello chocolate desaparecía por las puertas batientes. Cuando regresó a la mesa Banner lo miraba con media sonrisa.

\- Olvídalo Odinson, está fuera de tu liga.

Stark que comía como si no hubiese mañana asintió, al igual que varios más.

\- Si no sabes de física cuántica, protones, y toda esa mierda no te dedicará ni una mirada.

La sonrisa del rubio no desapareció, sino que se volvió casi feroz, si tenía que aprender física cuántica por ella, seguro que lo haría, o moriría en el intento, igual que cuando trató de aprender cálculo, no era necesario decir que había fallado estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Jane Foster – dijo alguien en la mesa – pero toma el consejo de Banner, muchos han querido salir con ella y a todos los ha mandado al demonio.

El tiempo en la cafetería pasó tranquilamente y Stark se dedicó a presentar a los que estaban en la mesa, Steve Rogers le cayó bien, era callado y serio, pero a veces hacía comentarios ingeniosos que lo hacían reír, Clint Barton, que no pensó que tuviera el físico para el americano pero todos aseguraban que era un buen jugador, James Rhodes a quien llamaban "Rhodey" y que parecía ser muy amigo de Stark, Banner que no necesitaba presentación y finalmente Pietro Maximoff.

\- Somos los titulares del equipo, obviamente hay más, pero la mayoría están dispersos en el campus.

Después de comer el equipo se separó para ir a sus respectivas clases, Thor sacó la bola de papel con su horario y trató de imaginarse hacia dónde ir, según lo que había escuchado no compartía clases con ninguno de los aesir, bueno, cuando les dijo que estudiaba antropología ni siquiera le habían creído.

\- Hey – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Loki –después de lo que había pasado en su habitación se preguntaba cuando lo volvería a ver, quedaba claro que se mantenía lo más alejado posible de su edificio.

\- ¿Vas a clase?

\- Eso intento, pero no tengo idea de hacia dónde ir – admitió avergonzado, Loki tomó la hoja y miró rápidamente el horario.

\- El mundo es muy pequeño – dijo en voz baja – sígueme, vamos al mismo lugar.

\- ¿En serio? – dobló la hoja y la guardó en la chaqueta, de verdad que tenía mucha suerte.

Mientras caminaban a toda velocidad por los jardines Loki le dio un tour rápido por el campus, le dijo dónde estaban los edificios de cada facultad, algunos datos generales de las materias que llevaban y también de los maestros que impartían las clases.

\- Con Fury hay que tener cuidado, tiene mal genio y es como tratar con una granada sin seguro, no sabes cuándo te estallara en la cara, procura sentarte en las filas de en medio porque siempre le pregunta a los que están hasta atrás, no intervengas a menos que él te pregunte, y por favor llega a tiempo a clase.

Llegaron apenas a tiempo al salón, casi pisándoles los talones llegó el profesor Fury, como Loki dijo, parecía tener muy mal carácter.

\- Bien jóvenes, bienvenidos a Teoría Antropológica II, soy como ya muchos saben el profesor Nick Fury, espero lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes, sino piensan ofrecerlo ya pueden ir dejando mi clase, no voy a perder el tiempo con holgazanes.

La clase se sumió en el silencio, bueno, ahí si había una diferencia con su antigua escuela, allá los maestros eran más tranquilos y agradables, siempre dispuestos a escuchar y atender las necesidades de sus alumnos, aun así, aquel hombre de aspecto rudo y más de mercenario que de académico le cayó bien.

Mientras Fury escribía en la pizarra sobre el funcionalismo de Malinowski la puerta del fondo se abrió apenas una rendija, los ojos de Thor brillaron cuando vio quien era, Loki notó que dejaba de escribir y siguió su mirada.

\- Señorita Foster – dijo Fury haciéndola saltar – puede que este ciego de un ojo, pero tengo un oído muy sensible, si va a llegar tarde a mi clase y a escurrirse como una rata en cocina, al menos trate de hacerlo en silencio.

\- L-lo lamento profesor Fury – balbució mientras se dejaba caer en la primera banca cercana, cuando miró a su alrededor su mirada se cruzó con la de Thor, lo saludó con la mano, el rubio le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole.

"¿La conoces?" escribió Thor en una esquina de la libreta.

"Jane Foster" garabateo Loki.

"Eso ya lo sé, ¿qué más?"

Loki quiso escribir "zorra" pero se contuvo, no podía meterse en ese asunto, aunque el interés del rubio le resultó desconcertante y...extrañamente doloroso, "estudia antropología también, y algo relacionado con física para créditos extra, no sé nada más"

"¿Novio?"

La palabra fue como una daga clavándose en su costado, iba a escribir la respuesta cuando sintió la mirada de Fury clavándose en ellos, los había pillado.

\- Señor Laufeyson y usted – dijo señalando a Thor - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Odinson señor, Thor Odinson.

\- Bien señores, ¿podrían compartir con el resto de la clase lo que es tan importante como para que se distraigan? ¿o acaso ya saben de lo que estoy hablando y por ello se pasan notas como colegialas enamoradas?

Thor se puso rojo y cerró los puños, mitad rabia, mitad vergüenza, iba a responder cuando Loki le interrumpió.

\- Hablábamos sobre los postulados de Malinowski profesor, Thor y yo no coincidimos en que deba ser un funcionalismo tan determinista, a veces hay que ser más flexibles – Loki recitó de memoria los tres postulados de la teoría, con cada palabra Fury se ponía más tenso – así que, eso es lo que tratábamos, si gusta puedo darle las notas en mi libreta.

\- No señor Laufeyson, solo trate de comportarse la próxima vez, y no distraiga al resto de la clase.

\- No lo haré señor – replicó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" escribió Thor en una nueva página "eres un genio"

Afortunadamente para Loki la interrupción de Fury no había llegado en mejor momento, no podía mentirle a Thor sobre el asunto de Foster, en los tres semestres que llevaba en Asgard jamás la había visto en compañía masculina, mucho menos en plan romántico, habían tenido que trabajar en pareja algunas veces pero siempre habían manejado la situación a niveles absolutamente académicos, lo cual Loki agradecía, poco le interesaban los dilemas personales de los demás.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase, Thor casi voló a través de los asientos.

\- Hola de nuevo – dijo sonriéndole a Jane, quien aún estaba acomodando las cosas en su mochila.

\- ¡Hola! – metió la lapicera y cerró la mochila echándosela al hombro – vaya vergüenza que nos hizo pasar Fury ¿verdad?

\- Si, procuraré llegar a tiempo y leer por adelantado los temas – ambos rieron nerviosamente y se acercaron a la puerta para salir - ¿vas a clase?

\- Si, a Fisiología, ¿tu?

\- Creo que también – sacó la hoja de nuevo – no, genética, aun así ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?

\- Claro gracias.

Thor se apartó para que ella saliera primero, volviendo la vista hacia Loki le imploró direcciones, el moreno lo entendió de inmediato e hizo un cinco con la mano y luego apuntó a la derecha.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento Thor salió detrás de la chica, dejando a Loki sólo en el aula, sumido en sus pensamientos, las cosas iban mal, a Foster obviamente le gustaba el rubio y viceversa, y no hacían una mala pareja.

 _"Si claro, síguete diciendo eso"_ susurró la maldita de su conciencia, con un suspiro fastidiado agarró la carpeta y se dirigió a los jardines, aun le quedaban tres clases, pero carecía de concentración y ánimos para ir, ya se pondría después al corriente, ventaja para él ser un genio y aparte estar en la semana de introducción.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y caminó descalzo por el césped, disfrutar del poco sol vespertino y las ocasionales ráfagas de aire fresco siempre le ayudaban a despejar su mente, no podía estar más jodido, encontrar a Thor después tantos años, en una situación como la que habían atravesado, luego el asunto con Foster, que justo había decidido convertirse en Miss Simpatía solo con el rubio, que despertaba en él sentimientos extraños pero demasiado fuertes para su gusto.

 _"¿Sexo con hombres? No señor, eso ni pensarlo"_ esa frase y la cara de asco que Thor había puesto seguían repitiéndose en su mente, como un dvd defectuoso que existía solo para atormentarle, no iba a meterse en su vida, no tenía derecho, además quedaba claro que le gustaban las mujeres, más bien le gustaba Foster.

Caminó por un rato más hasta que llegó a la reja que circundaba el pabellón acuático, un enorme complejo que se conformaba de una fosa de clavados, la alberca olímpica, lockers, y regaderas para el equipo de natación.

Dejó sus cosas en la taquilla y se puso el speedo negro, tomó una toalla que dejó cerca del borde y se lanzó al agua, sintiendo la caricia del agua helada sobre su cuerpo.

Dio una serie de cuatro largos, pensaba hacer al menos diez más cuando vio a una persona sentada en la orilla de la piscina que le hacía señas de saludo, dio la vuelta y nadó hacia él, al estar cerca echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartarse el cabello empapado de la frente.

\- Saltándote las clases y nadando solo, eso solo puede indicar malas noticias, ¿que pasa Lock?

\- Hola, Fandral, estoy bien

\- Amigo mío, eso ni tú lo crees – se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para que saliera del agua – ven, vamos a conseguirte un café y una rebanada de tarta de chocolate alemán, eso siempre te levanta el ánimo.

Fandral lo miró apreciativamente mientras caminaban de regreso a los vestidores, Loki había crecido varios centímetros desde que se habían conocido, cuando ambos hicieron las pruebas para entrar al equipo, sus músculos estaban mucho mas marcados pero mantenía esa línea tan elegante que siempre le había gustado. Una vez que el moreno estuvo bañado y cambiado entraron a la cafetería, le ofreció la tarta prometida y se sentó frente a él, esperando pacientemente.

\- Vamos Lock, suéltalo.

\- No hay nada que soltar Frandal, de verdad estoy bien – removió por enésima vez su café y pellizcó la orilla de la tarta.

\- Loki te conozco, y se cuándo algo te está molestando, dudo que sea algo académico porque eres groseramente listo, ¿algo con Banner y su grupo de musculosos descerebrados?

Y como por invocación, justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al pleno del equipo de americano, Thor entre ellos, Loki desvió la mirada al instante concentrándose en la cobertura de nueces y crema batida.

\- Ah… así que si tiene que ver con ellos – miró al grupo, cuando se fijó en Thor una sonrisa gigantesca se formó en su rostro - ¿el nuevo? Tienes buen gusto Lock, está como un tren.

\- No está como nada, no tiene nada que ver, y deja de llamarme "Lock"

\- Ok ok señor Laufeyson – dijo él con una risita – no quiero terminar apuñalado por tu tenedor como esa pobre tarta.

Los ojos de Loki se fijaron en los suyos a modo de advertencia, Fandral ya sabía que esa era la mirada de "deja de fastidiarme o te sacaré las entrañas".

\- Loki, ya en serio, ¿es por él que estás así? ¿se conocen?

Loki asintió, concentrándose de nuevo en el café, en las ondas que formaban las gotas que caían desde la cuchara.

\- Lo conocí cuando aún vivía en Midgar, éramos vecinos, su familia se llevaba muy bien con la mía y hacíamos todo juntos – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos felices días – luego, mamá cayó enferma y poco tiempo después murió, pasaron meses antes de que papá se relacionara con alguien, siempre rechazaba las comidas y eventos del trabajo, y sus hermanos se cansaron de las negativas a ir a cenar y cosas así, luego Odín llegó un día y estuvieron hablando varias horas, a partir de ese momento Thor y él pasaban mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y viceversa, era genial, pero de súbito las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, pelearon por algo, y quince días después nos mudamos. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él.

\- Y viniste a encontrarlo aquí – le dio un sorbo al café – realmente es una rara coincidencia.

\- Lo malo no fue encontrarlo, sino la situación – giró ligeramente para mirar a Thor, aun se sonrojaba al recordar lo sucedido.

\- No pudo ser tan malo.

\- ¿No? Fan…estaba en ropa interior esposado a su cama, ¿qué podría ser peor?

\- Estar desnudo y esposado a la cama de Banner, por ejemplo – lo señalo con la cuchara – además Lock, verte en ropa interior es como presenciar un milagro en primera fila, créeme, yo no me habría quejado.

Loki no pudo contener la risa, si alguien en el mundo podía levantarle el ánimo, ese era Fandral.

\- Bueno ¿y que procede capitán? – le robó un pedazo de tarta aprovechando que Loki aún se estaba riendo - ¿cómo ganaremos el corazón de tu dios rubio? Creo que un buen plan de ataque sería pasearte en ese speedo negro que tanto te gusta, está a medio centímetro de considerarse inmoral.

\- No hay nada que hacer Fandral – una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios – primera, es hetero, segunda, está interesado en Foster.

\- ¿En esa zorra paticorta? Vaya…pensé que tenía mejores gustos – acercó de nuevo el tenedor pero esta vez Loki fue más rápido quitando el plato de su camino – en comparación contigo, no tiene esperanza, además Lock, todos, TODOS tienen cierto porcentaje de homosexualidad en su cuerpo, lo complicado es hacer que lo acepten.

\- Fandral, que tú quieras follar a cualquier cosa con un culo no quiere decir que el resto del universo sea igual.

\- Error mi amigo, solo quiero follar a cualquier cosa bonita que tenga culo, como tú por ejemplo, solo que te has rehusado a caer ante mis innegables encantos.

Con gesto melodramático se apartó la cabellera rubia del rostro, Loki estalló en risas de nuevo.

Desde la mesa de los aesir Thor miraba la escena de reojo, no recordaba haber escuchado a Loki reírse de esa forma, al lado de ese sujeto, que poco le importaba quien fuera, el moreno parecía tranquilo y confiado, incluso sus ojos parecían brillar. Cuando lo vio entrar a la cafetería estuvo a punto de acercarse, lucía triste y abatido, pero apenas había cruzado unas palabras con el rubio y estaba riéndose.

\- Fandral – dijo Stark – una de las estrellas de los jotun, carismático y mujeriego, casi tanto como yo, en lo mujeriego claro, nadie tiene mi carisma, ¿te interesa ricitos? Porque el tipo es universal, poco importa si es hombre o mujer siempre que le guste, y tú pareces ser su tipo.

\- No fastidies Stark, y por enésima vez te lo repito, no-soy-gay – dijo recalcando con fuerza cada palabra.

\- Claro, y el sol no sale por el este – Tony le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda – ser homosexual no resta tu valía en el equipo Odinson, además varios aquí han estado con hombres, por gusto, por reto, o por ese asunto que tenemos con los Jotun.

\- Es una tradición bastante arcaica ¿no te parece?

\- Puede – Tony apuró el batido de chocolate que estaba bebiendo cuando notó que Pepper terminaba su turno en la cafetería – pero ambos grupos disfrutamos la cacería, además, con los hombres puedes sacar tu lado más primitivo y no hay riesgo de embarazos y todo ese drama.

Thor negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacía el trozo de flan que permanecía intacto en su plato.

\- No lo creo Tony, además, me gustaría que Jane fuese mi novia, más tarde tengo una cita con ella.

\- Bien, como tú quieras – le dio una lamida al borde del vaso para recoger los restos de chocolate - solo piénsalo amigo.

Y sin más Tony desapareció de la cafetería.

Thor se quedó pensando en las palabras de Tony mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, había algo de verdad en lo que decía, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse teniendo sexo con un hombre le producía arcadas, nada se comparaba con la suavidad de los pechos de una chica, en un vientre plano y cálido, en la sensación de las piernas enredándose en torno a su cintura, de inmediato pensó en Foster y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ella había aceptado darle su número, incluso con la promesa de comer algo juntos aquella noche.

Marcó rápidamente el número, pero la contestadora saltó al momento, al parecer la chica estaba ocupada, o quizá había cambiado de opinión, un tanto desanimado subió por las escaleras del edificio, pudo escuchar _"Iron Man"_ de Black Sabbath, el volumen era tan alto que todos los cristales vibraban con los bajos, avanzó por el pasillo pasando frente a la puerta abierta de dónde provenía la música, dentro, Stark cantaba a todo pulmón mientras tocaba con una guitarra imaginaria.

\- "¡Iron Man lives agaaaaiiiiin!" – cantó con una voz de cuervo afónico – ¡canten conmigo!

\- ¡Tony! – Thor le llamó pero el tipo ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia - ¡STARK!

\- Ah ricitos – dijo al fin volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta – es temprano para que ya estés de regreso, ¿no tenías cita con la señorita física cuántica?

\- No, supongo que está ocupada con sus protones, neutrones y demás "ones"

\- Entiendo – se acercó al estéreo para apagarlo – entonces, ¿qué te parecería salir? no sé, hacer cosas de machos, ya sabes, beber hasta vomitar, perseguir chicas, bailar desnudos, cosas así.

Tony ni siquiera esperó a que respondiera, lo obligó a dar media vuelta y lo empujó hasta su habitación.

\- Date un baño y por favor ponte algo decente de vestir, paso en quince minutos por ti, mientras reúno al resto del equipo.

\- No estoy de ánimos Tony – dijo cansinamente

\- "No estoy de ánimos Tony" – canturreó mientras le daba un último empujón – no reniegues con la voz de la sabiduría y la verdad, métete ahí y mejor que estés listo en quince.

Thor cerró la puerta tras de sí, no había mucho que pelear cuando Stark se ponía en ese plan, además, supuso que era su manera muy peculiar de levantarle el ánimo, decidido a ir y buscar un poco de diversión se encaminó al baño, desvistiéndose en el camino y dejando un reguero de ropa.

Tan puntual como un inglés, quince minutos después escuchó que aporreaban la puerta de su habitación, se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo antes de salir, cabello en orden, una pasada de "Armani Code", camisa negra en cuello V, vaqueros ajustados y botas negras de combate.

\- ¡Ya voy! – gritó cuando la sucesión de golpes se repitió, de no apresurarse seguro que Stark derribaba la bendita puerta.

\- ¡Pensé que no saldrías! ¿Qué pasaba, no te subían las medias? – le dijo mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda – los chicos ya están abajo, ¿quieres que te llevemos o tienes en que moverte?

\- Tengo en que moverme – se buscó las llaves en los bolsillos mientras bajaban por las escaleras al estacionamiento, cuando presionó el mando y el auto respondió con un "bip bip" Tony emitió un silbido de aprobación.

\- Un BMW Z4, nada mal ricitos, nada mal – rodeó el auto acariciándolo – tienes que dejarme manejarlo un día, el mío se quedó en casa y lo extraño.

Thor asintió mientras montaba el descapotable negro de un salto, Tony salió corriendo por la rampa, cuando el BMW salió del edificio los demás ya estaban en los autos esperando, en cosa de minutos se pusieron en marcha.

Ese precioso y casi inmoral speedo

speedo-black-lycra-solar-brief,

Y el bellísimo BMW Z4

.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Cuando entraron al edificio donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo Thor no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido, apenas tenía una semana en la escuela y su círculo social se limitaba a los aesir, conforme entraban recibió una avalancha de saludos, palmaditas, felicitaciones por ser el nuevo quarterback y ánimos para la próxima temporada, al parecer el equipo había ido en bajada desde que el quarter pasado fue expulsado de la escuela por líos de drogas y esteroides.

También había rostros familiares de la cafetería y de algunas de las clases, cuando los saludos cesaron se sintió un poco más tranquilo, buscó un rincón algo apartado de la multitud y cogió un vaso de plástico rojo que había cerca, cerveza.

\- ¡Thor, no se supone que vinieras aquí para sentarte, sino para conocer gente! ¿qué paso con lo de "hacer cosas de hombres"? – Tony le dio su vaso de cerveza mientras tiraba de él con la intención de levantarlo.

\- Tony ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz un rato?

\- ¡Rogers míralo! ¡Si lo dejo ahí otro minuto va a echar raíces!

\- Déjalo – dijo apretándolo con suavidad del hombro – prometo despegarlo de ahí en veinte minutos máximo ¿te parece? ¿Por qué no vas a acechar a alguna chica? ¿o mejor, porque no buscas a Pepper?

La mención de la pelirroja hizo que Tony aflojara el agarre de inmediato.

\- De acuerdo, solo veinte.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano, recogió su vaso con cerveza y los dejó solos, Thor volvió a acomodarse soltando un suspiro.

\- Gracias por salvarme Steve.

\- Siempre que pueda.

Chocaron los nudillos y siguieron bebiendo, Tony no había vuelto lo que indicaba que había encontrado a Pepper o alguien mejor a quien atormentar, Thor y Steve se quedaron ahí, cerca del salón principal, mirando a las parejas bailar mientras conversaban de cosas triviales pero que a momentos los hacían estallar en carcajadas.

\- Ups, la cerveza se acabó – dijo mostrándole el vaso vacío – voy por más ¿quieres?

Steve asintió entregándole el vaso y Thor trató de atravesar la marea de cuerpos cálidos y sudorosos que abarrotaban la improvisada pista de baile.

\- ¡Vamos Lock!

Loki se aferró a la silla, ignorando las suplicas de Fandral, le había dicho una y mil veces que no pensaba ir a ninguna fiesta ya que tenía que empezar a trabajar en un proyecto de Fury, tenía que obtener un Excelente, o de mínimo un Destacado para no verse en aprietos el resto del semestre.

\- Loki por favoooooor – rogó de nuevo el rubio – ¡haré lo que quieras, te daré mi postre por quince días!

\- Un mes – dijo Loki con toda seriedad – mejor dos meses.

\- ¡Tienes un trato! – dijo Frandal triunfante, se giró al DJ gritando a todo pulmón - !AWAY! ¡PON AWAY! -

\- No puedo creer que me convenzas de esto – dijo finalmente levantándose.

Los gritos de la concurrencia no se hicieron esperar, se quitó el saco dejándolo doblado pulcramente en el brazo del sofá y se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa, la masa de gente se reunió en la entrada de la pequeña sala, el estruendo y la multitud era tal que Thor no pudo cruzar hacia donde Steve lo esperaba, sin más remedio se volvió para mirar lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

Cuando escuchó que empezaban a corear "Laufeyson" y algo que sonó como "snake hips" Thor se acercó un poco más, la ventaja de ser un gigante de casi dos metros, experto en taclear gente, es que te puedes abrir paso casi en cualquier lugar.

Cuando al fin tuvo una vista completa del lugar sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo, Loki estaba bailando, Loki Laufeyson, el chico seriedad, el que pensaba no era capaz de romper un plato.

\- ¡Fan! – gritó Loki mientras extendía el brazo hacia el rubio que reconoció como aquél de la cafetería - ¡ven!

El susodicho negó con vehemencia y trató de escaparse entre la multitud, pero el grupo era tan numeroso y tan cerrado que pronto se vio lanzado a la pista, Loki lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo acercó a su cuerpo, guiándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas.

\- ¡Vamos Fan, baila conmigo!

Cuando el rubio empezó a moverse, sonrojado y cohibido, el público rugió de emoción, ver a Loki era de por si un espectáculo, pero verlo bailando con alguien más era muchísimo mejor, de súbito Thor sintió como si la temperatura en la habitación hubiese subido varios grados.

\- ¡Hey cuidado! – dijo molesta una chica.

Thor se disculpó aunque no supo porque hasta después, sin darse cuenta se había retirado del lugar, seguramente a base de fuerza bruta, los vasos yacían vacíos y rotos entre sus puños crispados, los tiró en la primera papelera disponible y regresó hasta el lugar donde estaba Steve, dejándose caer en la silla cercana mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz con las puntas de los dedos.

\- ¿Estás bien Thor? ¿se te ha subido la cerveza? ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Steve estaba de cuclillas frente a él, mirándolo entre preocupado y serio y con el celular presto en el oído.

\- Estoy bien, solo… - recordó la forma en que Loki bailaba y se pegaba al cuerpo del rubio – solo sentí un poco de nauseas.

Al menos diez minutos pasaron antes de que Thor se sintiera con ánimos para moverse, cuando al fin lo hizo Steve le ofreció una botella de cerveza helada, vagaron por el edificio hasta que en uno de los salones contiguos hallaron un pequeño grupo formado por parte del equipo de americano y algunos jotun, así que….miró alrededor, sí, Loki y su amigo estaban ahí también, pero no habían reparado en su presencia o simplemente los ignoraban.

\- ¡Eh Odinson! ¡Rogers! – gritó Banner desde uno de los sofás - ¿juegan?

Los dos asintieron y entraron al salón, al momento varios se recorrieron para hacerles espacio en el círculo, en el centro había una botella vacía de cerveza.

\- ¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó Thor con una ceja enarcada - ¿no estamos un poco viejos para esto?

\- Bien, Stark gira – ordenó uno de los chicos.

Tony se puso de rodillas en el suelo e hizo girar la botella.

\- Ok – dijo mirando la trayectoria de la botella – Banner manda, Laufeyson obedece.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación, Banner casi grita de emoción, se crujió los dedos mirando con malicia al moreno.

\- ¿Verdad o reto Laufeyson?

Loki dudo por un segundo, no había que ser físico nuclear para saber que ese gorila haría hasta lo imposible por ponerlo en aprietos.

\- Reto – sentenció finalmente.

\- Bien – Bruce se llevó los dedos a los labios aparentando pensar en algo – algo fácil, besa al rubio.

Loki alzó una ceja y sonrió con ironía.

\- ¿Cuál de ellos genio? – abarcó la sala con el movimiento de la mano – hay al menos tres aquí.

\- ¿Qué te parece…mmmhhh….. – miró alrededor de la habitación, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios – que tal nuestra nueva estrella?

Thor casi se ahoga con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, colérico desvió la mirada hacia Bruce.

\- ¿Estás loco o que te pasa?

\- Vamos Thor, sólo es un juego – dijo Tony tratando de calmar los ánimos

\- Además pensé que después del asunto de la habitación ya eran amigos…cercanos – continuó Bruce, ampliando la sonrisa al punto de la morbidez.

\- ¿Qué cosa es lo que tienen con los besos y demás? Todos están locos.

\- Thor cálmate – dijo Steve dándole una palmadita en el hombro – es solo un juego.

Loki asintió, no atinó a decir nada porque no esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de Thor, ¿tan terrible le parecía la idea?

\- Vale – Bruce alzó las manos a modo de tregua – entonces ¿Qué tal tu amigo ahí al lado?

-¡Sí! – gritó Fandral – ahora verás porque nadie resiste los besos de Fandral "el apuesto" – dijo ofreciéndole sus brazos.

\- Banner por dios, ¿en serio? – entre risas se puso de rodillas para acercarse a Fandral – después no va a haber quien lo aguante.

\- Por eso te amamos Brucie – dijo acariciando la barbilla de Loki mientras lo acercaba a él.

\- No, no vale…son amigos.

Loki se detuvo a milímetros de los labios ansiosos de Fandral, apenas como un murmullo, pero esa había sido la voz de Thor, lo miró fijamente aunque el rubio permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- ¡Rayos Odinson no hay quien te de gusto!

El pleito iba a recomenzar cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una corriente de viento gélido y a un nada feliz Nick Fury.

\- Bien señoritas la fiesta se acabó, pasan de las dos de la mañana –

Hubo un coro de quejas y lamentos, pero aun así los chicos empezaron a salir rápidamente del edificio, Fury paseó la vista por el cuarto.

\- No es de sorprenderse verlos aquí, pero aun siendo los fabulosos aesir – dijo encomillando la frase con los dedos – no pueden saltarse el toque de queda, dos de la mañana y todos deben estar en sus respectivos edificios.

\- Lo sentimos Fury – dijo Banner moviéndose perezosamente hacia la salida – no vimos la hora, además – dijo volviéndose hacia Thor – alguien se le adelantó a la hora de aguarnos la fiesta.

\- Profesor Fury, ahora ¡todos largo antes de que les asigne castigos para el resto de su carrera universitaria!

Las habitaciones comenzaron a vaciarse rápidamente seguidas de motores encendiendo y despedidas rápidas. Fury salió junto con la mayoría, pero aun a la distancia podían escuchar como gritaba a cada estudiante que encontraba a su paso.

\- Bueno, creo que la fiesta se nos acabó, será mejor que regresemos a nuestros respectivos edificios.

Steve y Stark se despidieron de los pocos que quedaban y se dirigieron al exterior.

\- También deberíamos irnos Lock, si llegamos tarde a clase mañana Hill nos usará de trapeador – Fandral se adelantó, dándole una nalgada a Loki para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad – te espero afuera ¿vale?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Fuera manos Fan! – le dijo él entre risas – ya voy.

Loki le dirigió a Thor una última mirada y se encaminó a la salida.

\- Yo te llevo – dijo finalmente, para hacer más claro el mensaje sujetó a Loki de la muñeca arrastrándolo consigo.

\- ¡Thor! ¡Espera! – dijo inútilmente – ni siquiera sabes donde vivo, Fandral y yo…

\- ¡Fandral y tú nada! – estalló el rubio – sube al auto.

Loki obedeció, más a fuerzas que de ganas, cuando salieron del edificio el Z4 se detuvo un segundo para que pudiera hablar con su compañero.

\- Lo siento Fan, el Neanderthal aquí a mi lado insiste en llevarme, ¿estarás bien?

Fandral le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo se montó en el Escalade.

\- Solo asegúrate de llegar.

Loki ya no escuchó, Thor arrancó dejando al rubio atrás en cuestión de segundos, cuando tomaron el camino que llevaba al edificio de estudiantes redujo la marcha.

\- ¿Me vas a contar de qué va todo esto? – preguntó el moreno, tratando de romper la tensión.

\- Sólo quise llevarte a casa, ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- Cuando casi me arrancas el brazo y te comportas como recién salido de la edad de las cavernas…sí, tiene algo de malo.

Thor apretó las manos en el volante, a tal grado que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, estaba enojado, no, lo que le seguía a eso, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué, ¿por Fury? ¿por ése estúpido juego? ¿por la nalgada?

\- Fandral y yo solo somos amigos Thor – explicó Loki, aunque no veía la necesidad.

\- No me gusta la forma en que…te toca – recordó la escena del baile, la forma en que Loki se pegaba a su cuerpo – además no parecía molestarte la idea de…besarlo.

\- Y no me molestaba.

\- ¿Tu y él? Son, ¿ya sabes? – preguntó apretando con más fuerza el volante, de seguir así iba a terminar quebrándolo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿gay? – Loki ya empezaba a cansarse de ese jueguito, que el rubio sintiera aversión por los homosexuales no tenía remedio, pero no iba a cambiar sus preferencias para quedar bien con él – si Thor, lo somos, pero no somos pareja si es lo que quieres saber.

\- No te enojes Loki, es sólo que – suspiró tratando de contener la ira – he escuchado cosas sobre tu amigo, cosas que no me gustan.

\- ¿Cómo que Thor? ¿y qué has escuchado de mi mmh? ¿también vas a creer todo lo que escuches por ahí?

\- ¡Claro que no Loki, tu eres diferente! De él…no sé, que se acuesta con cualquiera que sea lo bastante atractivo, que tiene más exnovios que páginas el directorio blanco, que le da igual si son hombres o mujeres, que deja a su camino una senda de corazones rotos y cuerpos usados, en pocas palabras – se mordió el labio para contener la palabra.

\- Ya fue suficiente, detén el auto.

\- ¿Qué? Loki se razonable, es de madrugada, no te voy a dejar aquí en medio del campus.

\- Detén el auto Thor, estoy hasta las narices de ti y tus complejos – Loki abrió la puerta del copiloto bajando con gracia felina, se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos – y una cosa más, nunca, NUNCA, ofendas a mis amigos.

Y dicho lo cual azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó a Thor gritando su nombre, y también sus pasos apresurados por la gravilla, pero Loki conocía el campus como la palma de su mano, saltó una barda y se internó en el bosque que rodeaba la escuela, enfurecido, indignado y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, herido.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su saco hasta que dio con el móvil, al primer tono la línea se abrió.

 _\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

\- Gracias Fan…

Apenas cinco minutos después iba en el asiento del copiloto del Lexus LFA rojo sangre de Fandral, había comenzado a llover y se preguntaba qué pasaría mañana, en un arranque de ira había aniquilado la relación que tenía con Thor, años de amistad destrozados en un segundo, pero de verdad estaba harto, el rubio no tenía derecho a juzgarle, era un atleta de alto rendimiento y eso conllevaba esfuerzo y responsabilidad sobre su cuerpo, además ¿cuál era el problema con que fuese gay? Ya se había hecho a la idea de que Thor estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, lo cual no evitaba que le doliera, pero ¿tenía que ser tan cruel?

Pensó en lo que Thor había dicho, ¿en serio pensaba que Fandral y el no eran más que putas que le ofrecían su cuerpo a cualquiera con una cara bonita? Eso le había calado muy profundo, pero el rubio ni siquiera se había percatado.

Fandral no habló en todo el camino hacia el edificio de estudiantes, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de Loki, no necesitaba preguntar para saber que las cosas habían salido muy mal, y no le iba a perdonar a Thor el haberlo lastimado de esa forma, si él no quería ver y reconocer los sentimientos de Loki perfecto, él se encargaría de darle al moreno todo y mucho más de lo que se merecía, empezando por una rebanada de tarta de chocolate alemán, o quizá la tarta completa.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada y tomando en cuenta que no permite comentarios previos, bueno, una humilde y sincera disculpa para todos aquellos que han leído esta historia, francamente no se que cable se me desconectó para olvidar actualizar, lo lamento mucho, para compensar, subiré un capítulo diario hasta que me ponga al corriente.

Si alguien ha visto Ranma 1/2 y recuerdan "La Técnica del Tigre Caído estilo Saotome" es lo que estaría haciendo ante todos ustedes.

Mil gracias para todos quienes aun pese a mi falta de profesionalismo siguen leyendo mi historia.

* * *

IV

Loki despertó con el incesante pitido del despertador, lo cual era sumamente extraño, normalmente despertaba sin que el aparato se accionara, con el peso muerto de Fandral encima suyo y una buena dosis de saliva sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Fan? – preguntó a la habitación vacía.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor mientras se levantaba rápidamente, tomaba una muda de ropa limpia y sus cosas para el baño, no había señales del rubio así que supuso que había pasado, por primera vez en semanas, la noche en su propia habitación en vez de invadiendo la suya.

\- ¿Fandral? – preguntó de nuevo, asomándose en la pequeña cocina que compartían las cuatro habitaciones de su planta.

Solo el silencio respondió, sin embargo, sobre la mesita había un par de pudines, un trozo de tarta de fresa y un termo con café aún caliente, y al lado una nota _"¡COME NO QUIERO QUE TE DESMAYES! Si no llegas a Genética te excusaré con Hill diciendo que tenías alguna enfermedad mortal y contagiosa, descansa. Fan"_

Después de terminar el desayuno entró a las regaderas que afortunadamente estaban vacías, enganchó su rejilla a una de las llaves y comenzó a desvestirse, cuando el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado en la madrugada, las palabras hirientes de Thor y la forma en que había hablado de Fandral, pero no iba a quedarse en su cuarto llorando como una magdalena, mas valía que Thor se fuese haciendo a la idea de que no iba a permitir que le tratara de esa forma.

Una hora después se encontraba en el campus, pasó por el salón de Genética pero la clase ya había concluido y no había señas de Fandral, lo cual hizo que un nudo empezara a formarse en su estómago, jamás se iba temprano de esa clase, se quedaba platicando con Maximoff hasta que alguno de los dos recordaba que no solo tenían una clase al día y salían corriendo.

Echó un vistazo al salón de Geología, tampoco estaba ahí, pronto se vio corriendo por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes, escuchó a varios saludarlo, pero siguió de largo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pronto sus piernas lo llevaron al primer lugar donde debió de haber buscado.

\- ¿Fandral? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

Cuando el equipo lo vio llegar, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y solo atinaron a quedarse callados, negando suavemente, Loki sospechó de inmediato, más cuando algunos volvieron la vista sin querer a la puerta cerrada del almacén.

No preguntó nada, se abrió paso hasta la puerta y cerró tras de sí, dejando que la oscuridad se volviera casi total, solo podía distinguir un cuerpo tendido sobre una montaña de colchonetas que el equipo de gimnasia almacenaba ahí.

\- Eh, pase lo que pase no le digan nada a Loki, no quiero que sepa dónde estoy.

\- Ah pero Loki ya lo sabe.

Acto seguido, encendió la luz.

\- ¡Apágala! – gritó el rubio, cubriéndose la cabeza con la sudadera que estaba usando como almohada - rayos Lock, debí saber que me hallarías.

\- No hay que ser genio para saber que algo andaba mal – caminó hasta las colchonetas dejándose caer al lado del rubio – Fandral, ¿qué pasa?

\- Ah nada…no pasa nada, ¿por qué debería pasar algo? ¿pasa algo? – respondió una voz nerviosa y amortiguada desde debajo de la sudadera.

\- Fandral….

Loki le quitó la sudadera y al hacerlo una corriente de bilis trepó hasta su garganta, había escuchado que una persona enfurecida veía todo rojo, pero pensó que eran leyendas urbanas hasta ese día.

\- ¿Quién…..? – pero el mismo se respondió, apretó los puños y salió como un tornado del edificio.

\- ¡Loki! ¡LOKI ESPERA! – le gritó Fandral, tratando de darle alcance - ¡YO COMENCÉ!

El moreno se detuvo, solo lo suficiente para poder tener un primer plano del pómulo morado y el labio aun sangrante e hinchado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo comencé la pelea Loki, no él – explicó entre jadeos - ¿podemos volver a la bodega? La luz del día me está matando.

Con renuencia Loki aceptó, volvieron a los vestidores, esta vez a lejos de la ruinosa bodega, donde obligó a Fandral a sentarse en una de las bancas para que pudiera curarle los golpes, cuando pasó por enésima vez la gasa embebida en alcohol el rubio dio un respingo.

\- No te quejes Fandral, mereces que te deje el otro ojo igual solo por meterme estos sustos – lanzó la gasa al cesto, soltando un gruñido exasperado – de verdad que no lo entiendo ¿qué estabas pensando?

\- ¿Pegar y correr? – dijo sonriendo, pero el dolor lo obligó a permanecer serio – aunque admito que de haber chocado contra un muro de concreto quizá me habría dolido menos.

\- Fandral – Loki se hincó entre sus piernas, alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – no sé qué se te metió en la cabeza como para intentar golpear a Thor, pero no era necesario.

\- No, no era necesario – respondió el rubio en voz baja – no necesitas que te protejan Lock, pero lo mereces, y así se me fuera la vida….o el resto de la cara en ello…tenía que hacerlo.

Fandral deslizó los dedos por el cabello de Loki, descendiendo hasta su quijada.

\- Loki….si tan solo supieras lo que haría por ti… - se inclinó hacia él, aspirando el aroma a jabón y pasta de dientes.

\- Fan…

Loki colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Fandral haciendo distancia entre ellos, el rubio lo miró un momento para después alborotarle el cabello.

\- No hagas esa cara tan seria Loki, jamás intentaría algo contigo – se llevó los dedos al labio roto – y menos con mi arma mortal destruida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Lo tienes bien merecido – dijo Steve mientras le colocaba otra compresa helada en el labio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Rogers de qué lado estás? – Thor lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Del correcto invariablemente, Fandral no es de los que buscan pleito, mucho menos uno que sabe que no tiene posibilidades de ganar – rebuscó en el pequeño botiquín hasta que dio con la cinta microporo, con la habilidad de una enfermera comenzó a cortar pequeños vendoletes – algo muy malo debiste haber hecho Odinson, quita la compresa.

Thor bajó la mirada mientras sentía como Rogers le colocaba los vendoletes sobre el labio roto, hacía rato que ya no sangraba, pero igualmente escocía.

\- Puede ser….

Cuando hubo terminado la curación le dio un último vistazo a la maltrecha piel y se sentó junto a Thor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esa expresión que ponen los padres cuando van a hablar de "las flores y las abejas"

\- Cuéntame.

Thor obedeció aunque no entró en demasiados detalles, le contó lo que había pasado con Loki después de la fiesta, lo mucho que se había enfadado, y como ese escuálido rubio, a quien empezaba a odiar, había aparecido esa mañana en medio de la pista de atletismo mientras él hacia su entrenamiento matutino, con la única y clara intención de golpearlo.

\- No te hagas la víctima conmigo Thor – Steve suspiró mientras se masajeaba la sien – como dije antes lo tienes merecido, es más, te golpearía también si Fandral no lo hubiese hecho antes, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en sus vidas.

\- Pero…no concibo que Loki sea…gay.

\- No tiene nada de malo Thor – los ojos azules lo miraban con severidad – les debes una disculpa, a los dos.

\- No voy a disculparme con ese remedo de guardaespaldas, con Loki quizá.

\- ¿Quizá?

\- Quizá.

Steve lo miró largamente, como esperando que alguna fuerza divina iluminara el cerebro de su compañero.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces esta conversación se terminó – Steve caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación – me decepcionas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thor se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana y por enésima vez en el día suspiró.

\- Si vuelves a suspirar juro que te aventaré la computadora a la cabeza ricitos y Jarvis no tiene la culpa de tus problemas amorosos.

Tony estaba sentado dos bancas a su izquierda, tecleando a toda velocidad una secuencia de complicadísimos comandos en su poderosa y amada laptop (Jarvis para los amigos), tenía que presentar un proyecto para la clase de Instrumentación virtual y tenía menos de quince minutos para terminar.

\- Es solo que…no lo entiendo

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué Laufeyson te ignore, que seas un idiota o que Steve ponga cara de padre decepcionado cada vez que te ve? – preguntó Tony aun sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- La primera y la tercera – cruzó los brazos para usarlos como almohada – no soy un idiota.

Stark suspiró con fastidio y se quitó los lentes volviendo la mirada hacia Thor.

\- Todos tus problemas van de la mano ricitos, y dado que tu cerebro no revoluciona las veces necesarias para que lo entiendas deja que este genio ilumine un poco el sendero para ti.

Se levantó cerrando a Jarvis y se sentó de frente al rubio.

\- Tu problema, amigo mío, está allí enfrente – dijo señalando a la fosa olímpica donde el equipo de natación practicaba.

\- Lo que pasó ese día no fue para tanto, no tendría que haberse enojado.

\- Síguete diciendo eso, rubio tozudo como mula y vas a acabar perdiendo a Laufeyson definitivamente.

\- No me importa, ya estamos grandes para estas tonterías de la ley del hielo.

\- Tanto te importa que tienes más de una hora recargado en esa ventana suspirando como bobo – lo sujetó de la cabeza obligándolo a mirar hacia donde Loki cronometraba los tiempos de sus chicos – dime algo, y se muy muy sincero, ¿qué piensas cuando lo ves?

\- Stark esto es estúpido – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- No lo es, y visto que no tienes el valor para aceptarlo diré lo que Rogers y yo pensamos, Laufeyson te gusta, y mucho, estás furioso por la relación que tiene con Fandral, y no es porque le gusten los hombres, estás enojado porque no le gustas TÚ.

Aquellas palabras parecieron golpear a Thor porque miró a Tony con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de botar de sus cuencas.

Tony se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, recogió a Jarvis y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

\- Harías bien en dejar ya esa pose de "súper macho heterosexual y homofóbico", te estás haciendo daño – Thor sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando Tony lo miró de la misma forma en que Steve lo había hecho antes – y se lo estás haciendo a él.

Después de que Tony se fue, Thor se quedó largo tiempo mirando por la ventana, rebobinando y reproduciendo infinitamente las conversaciones con Loki, Rogers y Stark, había un hecho en común entre las tres, pero el rubio se rehusaba a aceptarlo como conclusión, él era hetero, sin duda, le gustaban las chicas, le gustaba Jane Foster, aquella morena preciosa de ojos chocolate, la que al parecer siempre parecía tener un buen pretexto para rechazar sus invitaciones a salir.

Pero también tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba Loki, no del tipo de "gustar-gustar" sino que desde que había llegado a Asgard el moreno siempre había estado disponible para él, para escucharlo, ayudarle con algunas tareas, podían pasar horas sentados en la cama de Thor, hablando de casi cualquier cosa, de cierta forma era como si los años de separación no existieran, Loki seguía siendo su amigo, su hermano.

Ahí estaba la conclusión correcta, por eso se había enfurecido, todos esos años lo había extrañado, había añorado su presencia, su calidez y al volver a verlo, saber que ese cariño y atención, que antes eran solo para él, ahora tendría que compartirlos…lo hizo perder la cabeza.

En pocas y llanas palabras….estaba celoso.

Y esos celos, desmedidos, injustificados y estúpidos, habían herido profundamente a Loki….

La culpa cayó sobre él como el peso de una loza, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia el pabellón acuático.


	5. Chapter 5

V - Miedo

Supo que el equipo de natación ya había terminado su práctica cuando escuchó voces y risas provenientes de las regaderas, bien, solo tenía que esperar a que todos salieran y podría hablar con Loki finalmente, aunque ya estaba preparado para lo que vendría, si algo sabia de su amigo es que "rencor" era su segundo nombre, ganarse su perdón no iba a ser tarea simple y seguramente le costaría lágrimas de sangre, por decir lo menos.

Además claro, que tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa oficial a Fandral, y la idea le resultaba más que desagradable, él no era de los que se disculpaban, al ser una estrella deportiva desde la infancia estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

Desde la reja que separaba el pabellón acuático del resto del campus pudo observar el sitio con mayor atención, había escuchado que de todas las universidades en el condado Asgard tenía las mejores instalaciones, donde el equipo había estado practicando era la fosa de clavados, o eso creyó, era una alberca cuadrada y medía como 20 metros, tenía trampolines al frente y una de las orillas estaba en desnivel.

Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar sus latidos, estaba nervioso y sentía el estómago un poco revuelto, al acercarse más vio a un joven acuclillado en el borde hablando con alguien que aun permanecía en el agua.

\- Capitán debe descansar un rato, aunque siga aquí horas su tiempo no podría ser mejor, estamos en plenas condiciones para el Ragnarok.

\- Solo diez largos más para cubrir mi cuota y prometo salir, pero ustedes adelántense.

\- No puedo dejarlo solo capitán – el chico bajó la mirada visiblemente irritado – menos desde….lo de la última vez.

Loki se recargó en la orilla de la alberca mirando al chico.

\- Banner me sorprendió, eso fue todo, la próxima vez prometo cerrar con llave los vestidores, ¿te parece bien?

El chico lo siguió mirando, negando con la cabeza varias veces, en más de una ocasión había parecido dispuesto a discutir el asunto pero finalmente se levantó, suspirando sonoramente.

\- De acuerdo, solo tenga cuidado – levantó la muñeca para ver la hora – sino está en el edificio en una hora vendré a buscarlo junto con un equipo militar armado, y Fandral, desde luego.

Loki se rió apartándose de la orilla

\- De acuerdo, aunque con Fandral sería más que suficiente.

El chico asintió y se alejó para reunirse con el resto del equipo, todos se despidieron de Loki y finalmente se marcharon, cuando éste se disponía a reiniciar su entrenamiento Thor se acercó un poco más.

\- Loki

El moreno frenó en seco la brazada inicial y se volvió hacia él, dejando caer el brazo en el agua con un sonido de chapoteo, de entre todas las personas que esperaba ver ahí, Thor ni siquiera figuraba en la lista.

\- Vaya Odinson – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible – admito que no esperaba verte…a decir verdad…nunca más.

Se impulsó suavemente con el pie separándose un par de metros de la orilla.

\- Loki por favor, necesitamos hablar – le tendió una toalla que estaba en el borde, pero Loki negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco más - ¿podrías salir del agua? ¿cinco minutos?

\- No hay nada que decir Thor, me quedó todo muy claro la última vez.

\- Loki – dijo el rubio con tono de advertencia – vine a hablar contigo, y no me estás poniendo la tarea sencilla.

\- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir – dijo sumergiéndose, con un elegante movimiento se acercó a la orilla nuevamente y desde ahí se propulsó para ganar velocidad.

Al ver la distancia que había marcado en tan pocos segundos Thor soltó una maldición, dejó la toalla en el suelo y corrió hacia el otro lado de la fosa, al recorrer la mitad de la distancia se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, estando en el agua jamás iba a ser más rápido que Loki.

\- ¡LOKI! – le gritó nuevamente.

Loki podía escucharlo llamarle, quería escucharlo, detenerse y hablar como dos personas civilizadas, pero tenía miedo, terror de que el rubio le dijera que su amistad había terminado, que su repudio a los homosexuales pudiera más que aquellos lejanos y felices días de infancia, que había conseguido salir con Foster, que era su novia, que habían…dormido juntos, simplemente no podría soportarlo, siguió nadando, sin importarle que sus brazos comenzaran a cansarse o que por su pierna comenzara a trepar un calambre.

Pudo ver de reojo a Thor cada vez que giraba el rostro para tomar aire, no lucía enfadado, sino más bien ¿confundido? ¿desesperado?, no le importó, giró nuevamente dentro del agua para retomar lo que debía ser su quinceavo largo del día, cuando vio que Thor comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos se detuvo de golpe, igual que su corazón.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, tratando de que el pánico no invadiera su voz.

\- Si no vienes, entonces tendré que entrar por ti – sentenció el rubio mientras dejaba caer el celular y su cartera al lado de las botas.

Lo vio entrar a la alberca, despacio, se detuvo cuando el agua llegó a sus rodillas.

\- Loki por favor – lo escuchó susurrar – por favor habla conmigo.

Le dirigió una mirada suplicante y al menos por un segundo Loki lo consideró, pero sus temores volvieron a azotarle sin piedad y retomó el ritmo de las brazadas, recorrió el resto de la alberca y volvió el rostro, Thor se había marchado, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio las botas en el mismo lugar que antes.

\- Imposible…. ¡THOR! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo el eco de su voz aterrorizada le respondió.

No podía haberlo hecho, simplemente no concebía la idea de que el rubio entrara al agua, se impulsó contra la orilla, recorriendo en milésimas de segundo la distancia que lo separaba del punto donde había visto a Thor, cuando se sumergió sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba por el miedo, un torrente de burbujas subía desde el fondo, y una cabellera rubia se mecía suavemente, hundiéndose lentamente, siendo tragada por el azul profundo.

Trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, recordó los muchos cursos de primeros auxilios que había tomado, se forzó a pensar con claridad, bajó la distancia que aun los separaba, se colocó a espaldas de Thor y paso un brazo por debajo de los suyos, impulsándose hacia arriba con una velocidad y fuerza que jamás pensó tener.

Tras angustiosos instantes sintió que su cuerpo rompía la superficie del agua y que el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones, llevó al rubio hasta la orilla del desnivel, practicando RCP mientras le rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía que aquel chico idiota y testarudo estuviera a salvo.

\- Mil uno….mil dos…..mil tres….. – contaba el moreno con voz quebrada, alternando el bombeo con la entrada de aire, cuando después de varias secuencias el rubio se giró lanzando borbotones de agua sintió que su propio cuerpo también había resucitado – Thor…eres un idiota – dijo entre furioso y aliviado.

Thor tomó largas bocanadas de aire, tosiendo violentamente mientras los restos de agua terminaban de salir de su cuerpo, tras un rato volvió la vista, Loki seguía a su lado con los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, mirando con atención el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

\- Gracias por salvarme….. – dijo con voz enronquecida.

\- Calla….estoy contando – respondió el otro sin perder la cuenta de los latidos.

\- Estoy bien Loki

\- ¡Cállate Thor! ¡No estás bien! – estalló el otro, haciendo aspavientos con las manos - ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Casi te ahogas! ¡No te has acercado a una alberca desde que tenías cinco, CINCO! ¡Le tienes horror al agua! ¡Como….como…!

Loki quería gritarle pero se le quebró la voz, solamente soltó un gruñido desesperado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello empapado.

\- Perdóname…fui un idiota…

\- Eso ya lo sabemos – refutó Loki - ¿Por qué demonios entraste al agua?

\- Porque tú estabas ahí – cerró los ojos – en serio lo lamento Loki.

\- Aparte de idiota ahora también eres suicida.

\- Si es la única forma para conseguir que me escuches….lo volvería a hacer…..

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos, hasta que el clima comenzó a enfriarse y Loki percibió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del rubio.

Loki se incorporó, caminó hasta donde estaban las cosas de Thor y regresó con ellas.

\- ¿Te puedes poner de pie? – preguntó ofreciéndole la mano libre.

Thor asintió tomando la mano que le ofrecían, al levantarse sus piernas se olvidaron de como funcionar de forma normal y trastabilló hasta casi caerse, afortunadamente Loki fue más rápido y sostuvo su peso con el costado.

\- Será mejor que te apoyes en mí – dijo pasándose el brazo de Thor sobre los hombros para ayudarle a estabilizarse – te urge un baño caliente, y quizá deberíamos ir al hospital, ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿mareos? ¿náuseas?

Negó a todo, le dolía horrores la garganta por el agua clorada que había tragado, trató de hablar algunas veces pero solo consiguió un sonido ahogado seguido de un acceso de tos.

Cuando entraron a los vestidores Loki lo dejó sentarse en una de las bancas mientras rebuscaba en las taquillas, abriendo y cerrando puertas a toda velocidad hasta que soltó un gruñido de frustración.

\- Thor siento decírtelo pero no hay nada limpio y seco para que te cambies – se pasó varias veces la mano por el cabello, poniéndoselo de punta – tendré que llevarte a tu edificio ¿te sientes bien como para un viaje corto?

Thor negó con la cabeza, se inclinó sobre sí mismo abrazándose, el frío le empezaba a calar y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

\- Entendido – Loki no dijo más, se colocó un pantalón deportivo sobre el traje de baño empapado y una camiseta – mi habitación está más cerca, podrás darte un baño caliente y cambiarte de ropa.

Vestido pero aun con el cabello goteando tomó a Thor por la muñeca obligándolo a levantarse y a seguirlo por una de las puertas laterales, en el estacionamiento del pabellón un flamante Jaguar F-Type lo saludó con el destello de los faros.

\- Sube – le ordenó mientras entraba al auto, el rubio obedeció mansamente, dejándose caer en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Lindo auto – dijo casi afónico.

Loki salió como un disparo del estacionamiento, cortando camino por senderos poco transitados o clausurados para los alumnos, se sentía desesperado, furioso consigo mismo por haber arrastrado al rubio a esa situación, de haber hablado con él como la gente civilizada se habrían ahorrado todo ese drama.

Cuando divisó su edificio soltó un suspiro de alivio, entró al estacionamiento y tras dejar el auto llevó a su amigo escaleras arriba.

\- Ya estamos aquí – dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura – afortunadamente tenemos agua caliente las 24 horas.

Thor entró a la habitación mirando como dejaba un camino de gotitas tras de sí, se sintió apenado por las vestiduras del hermoso auto, seguro que Loki iba a tratar de asesinarlo después.

\- El baño es aquella puerta, la llave izquierda es la caliente – lo empujó hasta el baño al ver que el rubio había echado raíces en la entrada – entra mientras te traigo ropa limpia, y algo caliente para que bebas.

No esperó la respuesta, cerró la puerta del baño y salió de su habitación, quedándose ahí unos minutos, tratando de evitar que la culpa lo consumiese.


	6. Chapter 6

VI - Recuerdos

\- Si, gracias, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo – dijo colgando.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Nada, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado estaban Stark y Rogers, Loki tenía desaparecido al menos tres horas, lo cual era preocupante, pero lo extraño del asunto es que Thor también.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo a su celular?

Fandral asintió, marcó el uno en sus contactos principales y espero, un tono, dos, tres, cuando escuchó a la lejanía el _"Dies Irae"_ su corazón se estremeció, pasó encima de todos los presentes hasta alcanzar la puerta.

\- ¡Loki! – gritó abalanzándose sobre él – ¡un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto!

Se separó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, el moreno tenía el cabello escurriendo y a través del fino pantalón deportivo podía ver la silueta del traje de baño, estaba descalzo y pálido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le acarició el rostro con el pulgar – estas helado Loki ¿te caíste a la piscina o que rayos sucedió?

\- Estoy bien Fan – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – ¿me prestas algo de tu ropa?

\- Loki – Tony y Steve se habían acercado a la puerta al ver la reacción de Fandral - ¿está Thor contigo?

\- En mi habitación, dándose un baño.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en él, Fandral incluso soltó un silbido de incredulidad.

\- Vaya…nosotros histéricos porque no sabíamos nada de ustedes y resulta que estaban juntos haciendo travesuras – le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro – enhorabuena Lock.

Loki sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro, negó con vehemencia mientras levantaba las manos.

\- ¡No es lo que piensan! Hubo…. – dudo, preguntándose cómo explicar lo sucedido – tuvimos un leve accidente, pero todo está bien.

\- ¿Y el "leve accidente" dejó desnudo a tu chico? – preguntó Fandral aun con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, se dio media vuelta y abrió varios cajones sacando algunas prendas.

\- No, sólo empapado – dijo Loki, recogiendo la ropa que Fandral había acumulado en un pequeño montón – gracias Fan.

\- Pero – Tony se sentó en la esquina de la cama - ¿está bien?

\- ¿Quieres que lo llevemos al médico o algo? – secundó Steve, de pie con los brazos cruzados.

\- No – Loki negó suavemente con la cabeza, el sonrojo al fin había pasado – en cuanto salga del baño agradecería que lo llevaran a su habitación.

\- De acuerdo, aquí esperamos – dijeron al unísono.

Loki regresó a la habitación, aun podía ver vapor surgiendo por debajo de la puerta, miró el reloj en la pared, habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que el rubio se había metido al baño.

\- ¿Thor? – preguntó llamando a la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

Al no obtener respuesta Loki abrió la puerta lentamente, caminó derecho al retrete y bajando la tapa lo utilizó como mesa provisional.

\- Aquí está la ropa limpia, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta se animó a volver la vista hacia la regadera.

En la otra habitación los tres hombres miraban la televisión, o fingían hacerlo porque cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Apuesto cincuenta verdes a que Loki es activo – dijo Fandral mientras se metía a la boca un puñado de patatas fritas.

\- Cien a que no – refutó Tony, arrebatándole la bolsa y ofreciéndosela a Steve - ¿una papita?

\- ¿Es que no piensan más que en sexo? – Steve negó con la cabeza, haciendo zapping nuevamente, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que dijo – doscientos a que sí.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio para después estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡FANDRAL!

El grito de Loki rebotó por las paredes haciendo que los tres salieran en estampida, a trompicones atravesaron el pasillo hasta la habitación de Loki que se encontraba en el suelo del baño, con Thor desmayado en sus brazos mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre ambos.

\- Bien…ahora si te creo lo del leve accidente – dijo Tony entrando al baño primero, rodeó a Loki y entró a la regadera, empapándose también – al menos el agua está caliente.

\- Seriedad Stark – le dijo Steve mientras apartaba a Loki del camino y revisaba los signos vitales de Thor – despeja la cama Loki.

Éste obedeció, apartó las almohadas de la cama y estiró las mantas, mientras lo hacía trataba de controlar el temblor en sus manos.

\- Ey – dijo Fandral mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – está bien, solo es un desmayo.

\- No lo entiendes Fan, fue mi culpa.

No pudo dar más explicaciones ya que en ese momento Tony y Steve entraron con Thor en brazos, lo colocaron cuidadosamente en la cama y Loki lo cubrió inmediatamente con una toalla seca.

Todos permanecieron un rato más en la habitación hasta que se aseguraron que Thor estaba bien, había abierto los ojos, adolorido y desorientado, pero aseguró que se sentía mejor, lo hizo dos o tres veces hasta que sus compañeros finalmente le creyeron.

\- Tienes mi número Loki – le dijo Steve a través de la ventanilla de su Vanquish – si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí en unos minutos.

Antes de irse Tony miró a Loki fijamente, había una seriedad en su rostro que hasta el momento le había sido desconocida.

\- Cuídalo Laufeyson, si no, todo el equipo caerá sobre ti, conmigo a la cabeza.

\- Los tendré al tanto – dijo antes de que se marcharan.

Cuando finalmente se fueron Loki regresó a su habitación, Fandral aún estaba ahí, sentado en un pequeño sofá.

\- Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación – le dijo cuando lo vio entrar – si necesitas algo solo llama.

\- Claro, gracias por todo Fan.

Fandral asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tenía más de un año de conocer a Loki y jamás lo había visto tan abatido.

Una vez que Fandral se fue Loki se dirigió al baño, se metió bajó el chorro del agua caliente y finalmente pudo ponerse algo de ropa seca, puso una carga en la cafetera y regreso al pequeño dormitorio con algunas toallas en las manos, Thor seguía dormido, pero el cabello empapado y el frío resultaban una combinación nefasta. Se sentó a su lado, secando con cuidado el sedoso cabello rubio, que se deslizaba entre sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas, pasó por su rostro y la elegante curva de su cuello.

\- Lo lamento – le dijo en un susurro, tomó otra toalla seca y comenzó a deslizarla por los hombros y los brazos.

Cuando llegó a los pectorales tragó saliva, bien, no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin ropa ¿qué podía ser diferente?, diciéndose a sí mismo que nada, siguió avanzando, recorriendo con la suave tela los músculos firmes y perfectamente esculpidos, no se atrevió a pasar más allá del ombligo, a no pensar que había más allá del camino de vello dorado que nacía desde un poco más abajo y que se perdía entre los pliegues de la toalla con que lo había cubierto.

Se detuvo abruptamente, culpable y abatido.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – murmuró.

Después de pelear con sus demonios internos por un minuto decidió que lo más sano era mantener la distancia de Thor, lo cubrió con las sábanas y regresó a la diminuta sala, escogió el sillón más grande y se sentó, mejor dicho, se derrumbó en él preparado para ahogarse en cafeína hasta que el rubio despertara, sin embargo su cuerpo tenía otros planes, en cuanto se acomodó en el sofá un sueño pesado e insoportable se apoderó de él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _\- Loki – dijo Thor jalándolo suavemente del brazo - ¿jugamos?_

 _Le mostró los muñecos que traía en las manos, pero Loki lo miró de reojo y siguió pateando la pelota de colores._

 _\- ¡Loki! – insistió de nuevo – ¡juega conmigo!_

 _\- ¿A la pelota? – preguntó el otro, dejando de caminar para mirar al rubio._

 _\- ¡No, dragones!_

 _Loki frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pateando y persiguiendo la pelota, al ver que el otro ya no le brindaba ninguna atención Thor aventó los muñecos y camino hasta él, empujándolo lo quitó del camino y pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Miraron la pelota rodar por en medio de unos arbustos, corriendo Loki trató de darle alcance pero ésta llegó hasta la alberca, territorio prohibido para ambos niños, al ver que estaba fuera de su alcance se sentó en el suelo sollozando._

 _Thor para ese entonces ya distinguía las cosas buenas de las malas, y ver al pequeño moreno sentado en el suelo llorando, definitivamente era una de las malas._

 _\- Voy por ella – dijo acercándose a la alberca._

 _\- ¡Papá dijo que no! – gritó Loki desde una distancia prudente._

 _Pero Thor no le hizo caso, caminó hasta la alberca y poniéndose de rodillas en la orilla trató de alcanzar la pelota, que debido al suave viento se alejaba cada vez más._

 _\- ¡Jugamos a los dragones! – gritó tratando de convencer al rubio de que dejara la pelota por la paz, pero desde esa edad Thor era necio como un mulo._

 _\- Ya casi… - dijo, estirándose lo más que pudo, con satisfacción vio que sus dedos rozaban el objeto._

 _Feliz de tener la pelota en sus manos Thor se puso de pie, pero al estar el suelo mojado no pudo evitar resbalarse cayendo al agua con un sonoro chapuzón, el ruido, aunado al grito de advertencia de Loki hizo que los dos adultos llegaran corriendo._

 _\- ¡Thor! – gritó uno de ellos, que sin importar nada se lanzó al agua para sacar al pequeño que pataleaba con fuerza._

 _Después de caer todo se volvió borroso, Thor podía sentir como el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, y como al querer respirar no conseguía más que tragar agua, la garganta le quemaba y su cuerpo entero dolía, todo estaba oscuro, y hacía frío…tanto tanto frío…_

 _\- Thor…respira….._

 _\- Thor….._

\- ¡THOR!

Sintió como unas manos se aferraban a sus hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

\- ¡DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos, desorientado, Loki estaba montado a horcajadas sobre él, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo mientras lo llamaba, mortalmente preocupado.

\- Fue una pesadilla – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – todo está bien, fue una pesadilla…..

\- Cuando teníamos cinco… ¿recuerdas la pelota? – preguntó, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, aún mantenía la sensación de angustia y asfixia.

\- Lo recuerdo – dijo Loki, acariciando su espalda con suaves movimientos circulares – lamento lo que pasó hoy.

\- Me lo gané.

Thor se relajó entre los brazos de Loki, dejándose consolar como si fuese un niño nuevamente, disfrutó de su tacto y del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que se dejara caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Loki, quitándole un mechón rebelde del rostro.

\- Si – jaló las sábanas hasta cubrirse el pecho desnudo, suspirando cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar la sensación de angustia de su pecho - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Aún es de madrugada, duerme otro rato.

Loki se levantó de la cama dispuesto a alejarse, pero Thor lo tomó por la muñeca, Loki lo miró extrañado y aunque el rubio no dijo palabra sintió como lo jalaba suavemente de regreso a la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Thor cerró los ojos asintiendo, con renuencia Loki se metió en la cama

\- No es necesario que te vayas, ambos cabemos aquí – dijo recorriéndose hacia la esquina.

Loki le sonrió y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos con las mantas.

\- Entonces, buenas noches Thor – dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Buenas noches – respondió el otro.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio, Loki estaba atento a la respiración del rubio, hasta que esta se volvió más lenta y profunda se sintió tranquilo, en el pasado él también había sido atormentado por ese recuerdo, después de aquello Thor jamás había vuelto a acercarse a una alberca, no hasta esa tarde, y los resultados había sido casi fatales, de nuevo, todo por su culpa y su maldito orgullo herido.

Se giró lentamente, procurando no mover la cama para no despertar al otro, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente.

\- No fue tu culpa – le dijo simplemente.

Loki iba a refutar mil cosas pero Thor no se lo permitió, dándole la espalda dio por terminada la conversación con un sencillo pero irrefutable.

\- Duérmete Loki.

Y por primera vez, el moreno obedeció.

* * *

Los links del capítulo no aparecen pero para el auto solo tienen que googlear Aston Martin Vanquish y el Dies Irae es un fragmento del Requiem de Mozart (en youtube)

Gracias por leer, sigo actualizando diario hasta que acabe con los capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Pánico…

Total, absoluto y rotundo pánico fue lo que sintió cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró no solo en la habitación de Loki, sino en su cama, completamente desnudo.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de que la sensación desapareciera de su pecho, levantó las sábanas y suspiró aliviado al ver que en el lado sur de su cuerpo todo parecía en calma, sin residuos…extraños por así decirlo.

Miró hacia su izquierda, aún era muy temprano ya que a través de una pequeña rendija en la cortina apenas podía verse algo de luz, luego a la derecha, donde Loki dormía profundamente abrazado a la almohada.

Decidió levantarse, cuidando de no mover demasiado la cama para no despertar al moreno, se enredó en las caderas lo primero que encontró a la mano y tras coger un poco de ropa que estaba dispuesta sobre un cesto salió de la habitación.

\- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido….. – repitió en voz baja una y otra vez, de entre todas las malas ideas, dormir desnudo con un gay seguro era de las peores.

\- ¿Dónde está el incendio?

La voz a su derecha lo hizo saltar hasta el techo, volviéndose con rapidez vio a Fandral recargado contra el marco de la puerta que supuso era de su habitación.

Thor fingió que no le había escuchado, levantó la barbilla con aire de suficiencia y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Tengo que regresar a mi edificio, Tony y Steve…

\- Ambos saben que estás aquí así que será mejor que busques un pretexto mejor, además, por si no lo has notado, estás prácticamente desnudo – Fandral lo abarcó con un gesto de la mano de pies a cabeza – el baño está por ahí.

Cuando Thor salió del baño, apenas unos minutos después, encontró a Fandral sentado en la mesa del pequeño desayunador, tenía una taza de café en la mano y en un platito una tostada con una cantidad gigantesca de mermelada de fresas.

\- Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Dónde está el incendio? O aquello que parece tan urgente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

Fandral se relamió los labios, recogiendo una pequeña mota de mermelada, cuando su lengua pasó por la herida aún abierta no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor.

\- Me refiero a que ayer cuando regresaron tú estabas al borde del colapso – le dio un sorbo a su taza de café – corrijo, tú colapsaste en la regadera, y Loki estaba cerca de un ataque de nervios, así que, como mejor amigo de Loki, exijo saber qué diablos fue lo que pasó y porqué sales huyendo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Es de mi incumbencia cuando te marchas a primeras horas de la mañana, sin siquiera decirle "gracias" a quien te estuvo cuidando toda la noche – se levantó hasta quedar a un palmo de Thor – ¿sabes cómo se sentirá si despierta y no te encuentra?

\- Eso es problema de Loki, no mío, y ni remotamente…tuyo, además no creo que le importe al lado de quién amanece, seguro hay muchos reemplazos.

Thor apenas terminó la frase, en apenas un instante el puño de Fandral estaba clavado en el muro al lado de su cabeza, el rubio respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos chispeando por la rabia contenida.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo Odinson, puede que conocieras a Loki cuando niños, puede que él te adorara, pero ahora…no son más que extraños, no lo conoces, y queda más que claro que no quieres hacerlo – se acercó a él lo suficiente para hablarle al oído – hablas de Loki como si fuese la puta de Asgard, y por tu bien….te recomiendo que no vuelvas a siquiera insinuarlo.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Thor cuadrando los hombros.

\- Un juramento, a decir verdad – Fandral se apartó para dejarlo pasar – y por cierto, no es necesario que me devuelvas la ropa.

Thor bajó la mirada a las prendas que traía puestas, al menos una o dos tallas más grandes de lo que Loki podría utilizar, pero ¿por qué estaba esa ropa en su habitación? ¿acaso ellos…vivían juntos? Subió la mirada para toparse con la sonrisa irónica de Fandral.

Thor no dijo nada más, simplemente desapareció por el hueco de la escalera, cuando Fandral entró a la habitación sintió que su corazón se encogía.

\- Rayos… ¿qué tanto escuchaste?

Loki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Todo, estaba despierto desde el momento en que se levantó.

\- Loki – se hincó frente a él – es un imbécil y lo sabes, yo…ni siquiera sé que decirte.

\- No hay nada que decir Fandral – Loki recargó la frente sobre su hombro – lo que pasó ayer fue mi culpa, es difícil de explicar, pero casi se ahoga, entiendo que este molesto.

Fandral se apartó obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Loki escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¡No tienes que justificarlo! ¡Es el idiota más grande que he conocido! Supongo que Banner ya perdió el primer puesto.

\- Escucha Fan – la voz de Loki se tornó súbitamente seria – no hay porque darle vueltas a este asunto, ya sabía que cualquier relación con Thor, más allá de la amistad, jamás iba a suceder, me di cuenta de eso y lo acepté, no hay nada más que decir.

Y dicho eso se levantó, se puso un par de jeans deslavados y un suéter negro de cuello alto.

Fandral lo siguió fuera de la habitación, conocía a Loki lo suficiente para saber que una cosa era lo dicho y otra como se sentía realmente, aunque parecía fuerte y centrado, él podía leer la verdad que sus ojos gritaban.

\- ¡Thor!

Cuando el rubio puso un pie en el edificio aesir unos enormes brazos lo rodearon estrujándolo hasta casi sacarle el aire.

\- Tony…que gusto…. – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, la garganta aun le ardía pero al menos ya se le escuchaba.

\- Déjame verte – se apartó un paso para mirarlo de pies a cabeza – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, gracias por preguntar.

\- Laufeyson es una excelente enfermera, parece que ya estas completamente recuperado – Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa - ¿y qué pasó anoche? parece que no dormiste demasiado.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Iba a seguir su camino pero Tony lo aferró del brazo.

\- Wowowow….espera un poco, ¿Cómo que prefieres no hablar de ello? ¿Qué pasó?

Uniéndose al juzgado apareció Steve por el quicio de la puerta contraria.

\- Thor, no pensé que fueses a regresar hoy ¿dónde está Loki?

\- ¡No sé dónde está! ¡¿De acuerdo?! – se abrió paso a empujones – ¡no sé qué está haciendo y no me interesa tampoco!

Subió corriendo el resto de la escalera y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo, cogió del refrigerador un par de Coronas y las llevó hasta el buró junto a su cama, colocándose los auriculares decidió que era momento de alejarse del resto del mundo, subió el volumen de _"Cowboys of Hell"_ hasta un nivel muy poco recomendable y se recostó usando las almohadas de respaldo.

 _"Puede que conocieras a Loki cuando niños, puede que él te adorara…"_

Subió otras dos líneas al volumen y se bebió de golpe la primera cerveza.

Había cometido un error al tratar de arreglar las cosas con Loki, debió dejarlo que hiciera su berrinche y simplemente esperar a que él se dignara hablarle, el nunca, jamás, había pedido disculpas, muchísimo menos poner en riesgo su vida con tal de conseguir el perdón de otra persona.

 _"¿Sabes cómo se sentirá si despierta y no te encuentra?"_

Destapó la segunda cerveza, dando un largo trago, disfrutando como le abrasaba la garganta lastimada.

 _"No son más que extraños, no lo conoces…"_

A la segunda cerveza le siguieron al menos seis más y por más que subiera el volumen del iPod, la voz de Fandral seguía rebotando en su cabeza, convirtiendo en murmullos las notas de heavy metal.

Dio otro trago y cerró los ojos, ya había tenido bastante de ese insípido rubio. Decidió pensar en cosas más agradables, Jane fue lo primero que vino a su mente, preciosa, curvas perfectas, dejó caer la botella y colocó la mano sobre su estómago, deslizándola lentamente, imaginando que era ella quien lo acariciaba.

El calor comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo, dejó que su mano resbalara más abajo, piel blanca, cabello negro y sedoso, ojos de un verde imposible.

\- Si… - susurró a la penumbra mientras aferraba su pene desde la base, dedicándole caricias largas y lentas.

Recordó cuando sus manos habían tocado la firme y tersa piel de su abdomen, sin un solo rastro de vello, ese pensamiento hizo que el calor se tornara insoportable, una delgada capa de sudor cubrió su frente mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad en sus caricias, arriba y abajo, cada vez más fuerte, más desesperado.

Un gemido de agonía abandonó sus labios cuando sintió que se acercaba al clímax, podía sentir la humedad brotando de la punta de su pene, amenazando con estallar en cualquier instante, sus pensamientos se hicieron más vívidos, podía oler su colonia, notar como ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza cuando le prestaba atención, la forma en que le sonreía.

 _"Thor…."_

Lo escuchó tan claramente como si hubiese estado a su lado, y seguido a su nombre llegó el orgasmo más brutal que había sentido en su vida, su cuerpo entero se tensó como la cuerda de un arco mientras chorros de blanco esperma brotaban con violencia, se encogió mientras trataba de contener el temblor de su cuerpo, respirando entre jadeos y suaves gemidos, esperando a que su cuerpo se vaciara.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiese reunir las fuerzas suficientes para alcanzar la caja de pañuelos desechables, con manos aun temblorosas limpió el desastre y sonrió a la oscuridad, disfrutando de aquella languidez sensual que queda tras una buena paja.

Sin embargo, poco duró ese estado, en algún momento el hilo de sus pensamientos se había desviado, torcido hasta la perversión, miró sus manos aún pringadas de semen y no pudo evitar una sensación de malestar y suciedad.

Sí…había sido la mejor paja de su vida.

Sí…había sido el orgasmo más brutal y fantástico.

Sí…había sido pensando en un hombre.

Y SÍ…había sido con Loki Laufeyson.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! No es un capítulo que digamos muy emocionante, pero al menos explica algunas cosillas. Saludos!

* * *

VIII

\- Muy bien señores, para el siguiente trabajo van a trabajar en equipos – un coro de quejos y lamentos se alzó de inmediato, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a Fury – ya sé que no les gusta, precisamente por eso lo hago, nada como amargar el fin de semana de mis queridos alumnos.

Bajó la mirada a la lista y sin orden ni concierto comenzó a ladrar los apellidos.

\- Bien… Laufeyson y…

\- "Por favor él no…" – pensó Loki, solo eso le faltaría, estar encerrado con Thor todo el fin de semana.

\- Banner – dijo finalmente, lo cual significó para Loki un clavo más en su ataúd de miseria, pensó en replicar, pero eso sería darle armas a Fury para fastidiarlo aún más - ¿Quién falta de equipo?

Algunas manos se levantaron.

\- Bueno, Rogers con Romanoff, Stark con Foster y Odinson tú con Fandral, ¿alguna duda con los equipos?

Loki se puso tenso de inmediato y dirigió una mirada de reojo a Thor que parecía haberse convertido en piedra por el shock.

\- Profesor Fury, si me permite… - comenzó Loki, levantando el brazo.

\- ¿Ninguna duda? Fabuloso, ahora, quiero un trabajo de por lo menos cincuenta cuartillas sobre el estructuralismo de Lévi-Strauss, si copian y pegan de internet lo sabré de inmediato, y quedarán reprobados _ipso-facto_ , así mismo quiero diez referencias bibliográficas con sus respectivas citas y pies de página, interlineado sencillo, con letra diez, márgenes moderados, no quiero que llenen una página con una párrafo, engargolado, nada de folders, mucho menos grapas.

Loki aún estaba tratando de procesar la mala suerte de su amigo y suya, cuando sintió una caricia leve en el dorso de la mano, Fandral le sonrió y garabateo rápidamente un _"No te preocupes"_ en la esquina de su libreta.

\- Bien, si ya no tienen dudas pueden salir – Fury metió algunos libros en un maletín de cuero y avanzó hacia la salida donde se detuvo un momento – buena suerte en el Ragnarok.

En cuanto el profesor salió del aula comenzaron los cotilleos, no era como si pudiesen olvidar el Ragnarok, pero saber que la fecha estaba tan cerca hacia que la escuela entera bullera como un hormiguero.

\- Loki respira – Fandral le dio algunas palmaditas suaves en la espalda tratando de animarlo – prometo no golpearlo si con eso te sientes más tranquilo.

\- Fury tiene talento para fastidiarnos la vida – refutó el moreno – tú con Thor y yo con Banner, creo que no podría haber sido peor.

\- Cierto que no, y al parecer la diplomacia depende de mí – dijo señalando hacia la puerta por donde Thor acaba de salir – será mejor que alcance a mi compañero sino tendré que hacer esas cincuenta cuartillas solo, buena suerte con lo tuyo.

\- Claro… - respondió desganado, guardó el cuaderno en la mochila y suspiró un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, más veces de las necesarias ya que cuando abrió los ojos Banner ya se había ido – genial, simplemente genial.

Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a rastrear a aquél monigote cuando desde su lugar consiguió divisar una libreta, llegó hasta el sitio y la cogió, estaba llena de complicadas fórmulas y ecuaciones, escritas con números tan pequeños y apretados que algunos apenas y conseguían entenderse.

Pensó que seguramente sería de Tony ya que en los márgenes había pequeñas anotaciones que decían, rayos gamma, radiación forzada, colisión inelástica, y un millón de términos más de los cuales él realmente no tenía idea.

Se la metió bajo el brazo y comenzó a marchar por el pasillo que en ese momento ya se encontraba vacío, algunos estudiantes estaban en clases extracurriculares y otros tantos se habían marchado a sus respectivos edificios, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y recorrió la lista hasta encontrar el número de Steve, seguramente él podría darle una vaga idea de donde podría estar Banner.

Estaba llamando cuando el sonido de tenis derrapando lo hizo volver la vista, desde el extremo contrario del pasillo pudo ver a Bruce corriendo hasta el salón, para después soltar una sarta de maldiciones en voz alta.

Guardó el teléfono y caminó de regreso, preguntándose si sería buena idea acercarse a aquel gigante malhumorado, cuando entró al salón lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¿Buscas algo? – le preguntó, con el tono más neutro que pudo modular.

\- Nada que te incumba – respondió este sin siquiera volver la vista.

\- Tan tratable como siempre – respondió en voz baja – escucha, tenemos que organizar el trabajo de Fury, no creo que quieras reprobar la materia y ese trabajo vale al menos 50% de la calificación final, nos guste o no, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

\- Tengo una copia de "La pensé sauvajé" en mi habitación – dijo aun debajo de las mesas.

El tonó nefasto en el que Banner había pronunciado el título del libro le arrancó una sonrisa.

\- _¿"La pensée sauvage"?_ – repitió Loki en perfecto francés – genial, pero si gustas tengo la versión traducida en mi cuarto.

\- Ni loco pienso entrar en tu habitación – dijo finalmente levantándose.

\- Banner, te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte – escribió rápidamente su número celular en un papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa – no creo que necesites direcciones para llegar a mi edificio, te veré a las siete, si pasa algo llama.

Sin más giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el salón, fue la exclamación sorprendida de Bruce lo que lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Tú la tienes! – gritó señalándolo con un dedo acusador – no sé porque rayos tienes esa libreta pero será mejor que me la entregues.

Loki lo miró por un instante y luego a la libreta, no había forma de que aquel bulldozer descerebrado hubiese hecho aquellas notas.

\- Si desde el principio me hubieses dicho qué buscabas te la habría entregado, la dejaste olvidada en la mesa – dijo tendiéndole la libreta, al hacerlo ésta cayó al suelo abriéndose, a pesar de que Banner la levantó casi de inmediato pudo ver un boceto rápido en una de las hojas – esa es…

\- No te importa Laufeyson, te veré a las siete – y sin más salió del salón.

Habían pasado varias horas y Loki seguía sin entender lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el salón de teoría antropológica, pero sin duda que iba a llegar al fondo de aquél misterio. Seguía divagando sobre ello cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a un agotado Fandral que sin decir nada se derrumbó encima de él, reposando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Una tarde difícil? – le preguntó, acariciando distraídamente los mechones de cabello rubio.

\- Pft…nadie sabe dónde está mi supuesto compañero – suspiró cerrando los ojos – Tony también está trabajando solo al parecer, ¿crees que podrías echarme una mano?

Un nudo se apretó en el pecho de Loki al escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo, nadie había visto a Thor, y Foster tampoco había aparecido para empezar el trabajo con Tony.

\- Claro, solo deja que lidie con mi propio problema y por la noche podemos comparar notas para ir complementando.

Como por invocación Banner cruzó en ese momento la puerta, al verlos en la cama se cubrió los ojos con la mano y les dio la espalda.

\- ¿Serían tan amables de mantenerse unos metros alejados mientras yo estoy aquí? Realmente es repulsivo – dijo entrando a la habitación aun con los ojos cubiertos.

\- Vaya con el club de los homofóbicos.

Fandral se levantó de la cama y tomando sus cosas salió, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Loki en señal de complicidad.

Pasó un rato y para sorpresa de ambos resultaron ser un mejor equipo del que habían pensado, la estructura básica del trabajo ya estaba completa y en ese momento solo les quedaba definir quién iba a desarrollar cada uno de los puntos, mientras lo hacían un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos.

\- Así que… - empezó Loki, recabando toda la paciencia que tenía por si Banner lo mandaba al infierno - ¿rayos gamma?

Banner lo fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres saber Laufeyson?

\- Bien, la libreta es tuya, no me queda duda alguna, pero…algo me intriga, por lo que vi en esas notas sabes tanto como Stark en materia de física nuclear, entonces… ¿por qué? ¿por qué eres tan…idiota?

\- No lo soy, simplemente finjo serlo – respondió Bruce con tono irónico – no soy un bruto descerebrado como piensas Laufeyson, pero hasta tu deberías saber que una matrícula en Asgard no se paga haciendo ecuaciones.

Había una verdad dura y absoluta en las palabras de Bruce, él mismo había tenido que hacer equilibrios para conseguir asistir a un par de materias extracurriculares y no dejar el equipo de natación, Asgard era una institución de élite que se encargaba de forjar atletas de alto rendimiento, no científicos.

\- Entiendo y creo que tienes mucha razón, pero, aun así hay cosas que no entiendo – cerró los puños para tratar de contener la rabia – ¡como que me atacaras en los vestidores y me dejaras esposado a una cama, eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido!

\- Hay una razón – Banner tomó la desvencijada libreta tendiéndosela a Loki – velo por ti mismo, aunque, tendré que asesinarte si se lo dices a alguien.

Loki aceptó la libreta y pasó las hojas lentamente, aparte de las complicadísimas ecuaciones, aquí y allá había bocetos rápidos, dibujados desde distintos ángulos, pero todos de la misma persona.

\- Natasha…. – dijo Loki en un susurro.

Alzó la vista hacia Bruce y su mirada castaña le mostró algo que pensó no podía existir en aquella persona, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

\- Ella siempre está cerca de ti, en los trabajos por equipo, los laboratorios, las fiestas.

Loki hizo un recuento rápido, una vez más Banner tenía razón, varias veces había quedado con Natasha para hacer algunos trabajos, incluso una noche se había quedado en su habitación porque sin darse cuenta los había sorprendido la madrugada, y a la mañana siguiente el chisme había corrido por Asgard peor que reguero de pólvora.

\- La quieres – sentenció finalmente

Bruce no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada hacia la libreta, admirando con devoción los bocetos.

\- Pero ella parece quererte a ti – suspiró cerrando la libreta de golpe – aquella noche, de la que todos hablan… ¿ustedes?

Loki levantó las manos en señal de defensa.

\- De ninguna manera, Tasha es preciosa y brillante, pero tiene un defecto muy grande.

Banner le dedicó una mirada asesina por solo insinuar que Natasha pudiese tener defectos.

\- Es mujer.

\- ¿Y ella…sabe que tú eres…? Porque bueno…con lo que dicen que pasó aquella madrugada y todo eso, pensé que ustedes…estaban juntos, quizá ella no sabía que eras gay, yo solo quería convencerla de que sí.

\- Banner….eres más idiota de lo que pensé – Loki se llevó las manos a la cara – me has fastidiado prácticamente desde que entré a Asgard, me has llamado gay, marica, y todos los sinónimos existentes, y para rematar, me encadenaste casi desnudo a una cama, ¿solo para que ella se convenciera de que soy gay?

Bruce se encogió de hombros y Loki estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Entonces…por qué? – los ojos de Bruce se abrieron como platos - ¿por qué siempre está cerca de ti?

\- Existe algo llamado amistad ¿te suena el término?

\- No puedo creerlo – Bruce dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Me has hostigado todo este tiempo para tratar de alejarme de ella, ¿y sabes que es lo más interesante del asunto? – Loki se inclinó para que lo escuchara con claridad – que creo que a ella también le gustas, pero si insistes en comportarte como un idiota troglodita dudo mucho que quiera acercarse.

Banner lo miró a los ojos, esperando ver burla o sarcasmo, pero Loki le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

\- Creo que es momento de una tregua, eso sino tu lado homofóbico no prefiere salir corriendo de mi habitación.

\- ¿Homofóbico? Nunca, que seas gay y Natasha lo sepa es lo mejor que podría haber pasado – afirmó estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con sorpresiva calma, ahora que las cosas se habían aclarado y a su modo muy particular Bruce le había ofrecido una disculpa a Loki, todo parecía haber tomado el rumbo correcto.

Cuando Fandral entró a la habitación un rato más tarde, pensó que estaba en un episodio de la dimensión desconocida, Banner y Loki estaban sentados tranquilamente, revisando los textos de Strauss, sin gritos, malas caras ni palabras hirientes.

\- ¿Todo bien? – se atrevió a preguntar

\- Bien – respondieron a la vez sin despegar los ojos de los libros.


	9. Chapter 9

Seguimos con los capítulos no demasiado emocionantes pero si necesarios, saludos a todos :)

* * *

IX - Desayuno

El Vingolf, uno de los restaurantes más caros y exclusivos del mundo, al que solo se podía entrar con una reservación hecha al menos seis meses antes, o perteneciendo a una pequeña élite de multimillonarios, para Thor su presencia se debía a lo segundo.

Se ajustó la corbata antes de entrar, sintiéndose extraño y cohibido, se dio un último vistazo en el reflejo de uno de los espejos del recibidor, traje negro Dolce&Gabbana, corbata Hermes, y sus costosos Ferragamo Oxford de punta lisa.

Suspiró, de forma tan audible que varias miradas se volvieron hacia él, poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que de por sí ya estaba, al verlo en la recepción, un hombre alto y sin duda bien parecido se acercó hasta él, regalándole una inclinación de cabeza cuando estuvo frente a él.

\- Señor Odinson, que gusto que nos acompañe esta mañana, ¿lo acompaño a su mesa?

\- Henrik – dijo él, estrechándole la mano – si por favor, ¿el viejo ya está aquí?

\- Lord Borson llegó hace aproximadamente treinta minutos, ha exigido que no se le moleste hasta que usted arribara.

\- Fabuloso – dijo hastiado, sólo eso le faltaba – ¿Qué tan furioso esta, en escala del uno al diez?

El hombre sonrió ligeramente mientras lo llevaba por el piso del comedor.

\- ¿Siendo diez lo peor? – preguntó ampliando la sonrisa – quince diría yo.

Thor sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban de pronto, había albergado la secreta esperanza de que una vez que estuviese en Asgard su viejo simplemente se olvidaría de su existencia y los dos podrían seguir sus vidas en paz, pero al parecer Odín tenía otros planes en mente, cuando al fin se acercaron a una de las mesas situadas cerca de los ventanales Henrik repitió la inclinación de cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

\- Si necesita ayuda solo grite.

Respiró profundamente, tanto que casi se sintió mareado, cuadró los hombros y se acercó a la mesa, cuando llegó su padre tenía la vista fija en el diario mientras bebía de una diminuta taza de café, expreso seguramente, Thor carraspeó un par de veces para hacerse notar.

\- Llegas tarde – Odín se llevó la mano al interior del saco y sacó un pesado reloj de bolsillo – veinte minutos tarde, esperaba que tu estancia en Asgard sirviera para al menos inculcarte un poco de etiqueta.

\- También es un gusto verte padre – dijo Thor en voz baja, al hacerlo Odín le disparó una mirada asesina.

Thor bien podría haber terminado muerto ante esa mirada, pero la mesera llegó a su rescate, repartió las cartas y esperó pacientemente.

\- Lo de siempre – dijo Odín devolviendo la carta sin mirarla.

\- Quisiera un omelette de cuatro claras, espinaca y queso de cabra, jugo de naranja, café y pan tostado por favor.

La mesera tomó la orden y se marchó de inmediato, en cuanto lo hizo el silencio cayó sobre la mesa, tan denso y asfixiante que podría haberse cortado con una navaja.

\- Y mmmh…. ¿a qué debo este honor?

\- Espero que el sarcasmo no sea ahora tu forma predilecta de comunicación Thor, lo haces tan mal que resulta penoso, aunque tampoco es necesaria la falsa emoción ante mi presencia, así que podemos ahorrarnos todo este melodrama y tocar los puntos realmente importantes.

Así que esta iba a ser una reunión de "negocios", bien, Thor ya tenía todas sus cartas en la mano y era momento de tirárselas en la cara a su padre.

\- Estoy aquí para el Ragnarok, y ya sabes que dependiendo del resultado es el rumbo que tomará toda tu vida, aunque claro – dijo terminando su expreso – yo ya sé cuál va a ser.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro? – preguntó el rubio, apretando y aflojando los puños por debajo del costoso mantel de lino.

\- Simplemente lo sé muchacho, y sabes que nunca me equivoco.

Thor iba a replicar, pero en ese momento la mesera se estaba acercando con el desayuno, además notó que su padre ya no le miraba, tenía la vista clavada en la mesa a sus espaldas, y pese a que las mesas estaban separadas para preservar al máximo la privacidad de los comensales, él ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki podría haber matado por unos jeans y una camiseta, pero desgraciadamente el código de vestimenta del Vingolf era sumamente estricta, en circunstancias normales habría peleado con su padre hasta salirse con la suya, pero aquél día no.

Ambos tomaron asiento y cruzaron un par de miradas furtivas mientras esperaban a que la mesera tomase su orden, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que rompiera el hielo, pero hablar con su padre siempre le había sido difícil, más aun cuando solo lo hacía una vez al año.

\- Así que, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?

Loki alzó los ojos al techo en forma de un silencioso agradecimiento cuando su padre comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien, estoy a punto de terminar el semestre.

\- Que bien, estas en…. – Laufey hizo una pausa, intentando atinar al número correcto ésa vez – ¿segundo semestre?

\- Casi – dijo Loki con una sonrisa resignada – tercero, además, el Ragnarok empieza mañana.

\- Ah sí, aquella competencia – cuando el desayuno llegó a su mesa Laufey se sirvió de inmediato una taza de café – participas en…. ¿natación?

\- Si padre, natación, cuatro disciplinas distintas, tres en solo y una en equipo.

Loki estaba empezando a perder la compostura, estaba consciente de que a Laufey poco le importaba lo que hiciera de su vida, pero ¿no podría fingir un poco de interés?

\- Entiendo, haré lo posible por ir.

\- No – el moreno suspiró, sacando el aire lentamente mientras contaba hasta un millón – no lo harás, nunca lo has hecho, siempre hay algo más importante que hacer, una junta, un almuerzo, una llamada, cualquier cosa.

\- Loki – dijo Laufey levantando la vista del café, su voz con un claro tono de advertencia – sabes que esas juntas y reuniones son lo que te permite llevar esta vida.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Loki golpeando la mesa con los nudillos, al hacerlo las copas con agua tintinearon – sabes que la matrícula de Asgard corre por cuenta mía.

\- ¿Y entonces la ropa que llevas puesta de dónde salió? ¿Apareció por arte de magia en tu guardarropa?

Loki sintió que la ira comenzaba a bullir por su cuerpo, él no había pedido ir vestido de esa forma, ni siquiera había pedido estar ahí en aquel momento, quiso arrancarse el Zegna a medida y aventárselo en la cara a su padre, sin embargo no lo hizo, reunió cada ápice de paciencia que tenía y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

\- No, no apareció como magia, pero tampoco te lo pedí, así como tampoco te pedí los autos, todo ha sido cosa tuya, es tu estilo de gritarle al mundo que perteneces a una esfera social de políticos y millonarios, en la cual por cierto, yo jamás he querido estar.

Loki podría haber seguido por horas, pero en ese momento Henrik se acercó con un enorme ramo de orquídeas blancas.

\- Señor, aquí esta lo que pidió – dijo ofreciéndole las flores – espero que sean de su agrado.

\- Están perfectas Henrik, muchas gracias.

El aludido hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dedicándole a Loki una mirada de comprensión y apoyo.

\- Papá – dijo Loki tras un rato, cuando casi veía el final de su desayuno – no quiero pelear, al menos no hoy ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si – dijo Laufey esbozando un intento de sonrisa – ella lo habría odiado.

Pasó una hora más antes de que el móvil de Laufey sonara, éste lo tomó dando un vistazo rápido al mensaje en pantalla.

\- El jet está listo, si partimos ahora estarás de regreso por la noche, a menos que quieras quedarte en casa algunos días.

\- Quisiera – respondió, aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira – pero tengo que volver mañana para el Ragnarok, mi equipo cuenta con ello.

\- Entonces será mejor que partamos.

Henrik se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, acompañándolos hasta la salida donde un flamante Cadillac Ciel esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la mesa contigua Thor no podía dejar de pensar en lo abatido que lucía Loki, y estaba seguro de que nada había tenido que ver con esa conversación sobre dinero y autos que había tenido con su padre.

\- Así que, ¿el chico de Laufey también está en Asgard?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, al grado que casi vuelca el latte que tenía en las manos.

\- Si, es el capitán del equipo de natación.

\- Vaya, ¿qué pequeño es el mundo no?

\- Sí.

\- Y que decepción tan grande debe ser para el viejo Laufey, saber que su linaje muere con él.

Thor alzó la mirada, interrogando con ella a su padre.

\- Ah Thor… sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, seguro que Laufey jamás pensó que su único hijo, tan joven, apuesto y prometedor, sería así.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- A que según los interesantes rumores que he escuchado de Loki no es más que un vulgar chupapollas – una sonrisa despiadada se formó en sus labios – seguro que Farbauti se está retorciendo en su tumba.

Ante esas palabras Thor apretó tan fuerte la cucharilla con la que estaba revolviendo su latte que ésta se dobló, desvió la vista hacia un vaso con agua helada, pero Odín fue más rápido, le sujetó la muñeca con la fuerza de una prensa.

\- La próxima vez que pienses verter algo sobre una persona hazlo, no lo medites – aumentó la fuerza cortándole la circulación – podrías lamentarlo….hijo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo levantándose y deshaciendo el agarre en su muñeca – he tenido suficiente de ti.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – preguntó Odín sin siquiera preocuparse por el exabrupto de su hijo.

\- Me largo de aquí, y mañana cuando gane en el Ragnarok – dijo lanzando la servilleta a la mesa – quiero tu palabra de que no volverás a inmiscuirte en mi vida.

\- Ya hablaremos tras tu supuesta victoria, solo una cosa Thor – la mirada gélida de Odín se clavó en la suya – no te atrevas a decepcionarme.

Thor no dijo nada, se echó el saco sobre el hombro y se precipitó hacia la salida.

\- ¿Ya se retira señor? – preguntó cortésmente Henrik, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Si, por favor que traigan mi auto.

\- Se encuentra listo en la entrada – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que Thor pudiese abrir la boca añadió – creo que va a necesitar esto.

Y a continuación le tendió un ramo de rosas blancas y lirios, Thor lo miró azorado.

\- Eres el mejor Henrik.

\- Sólo hago mi trabajo.

El rubio sujetó el ramo y salió corriendo por la escalinata de mármol, ignorando las airadas críticas y protestas que despertó en los comensales y aquellos que esperaban su ingreso al restaurante. Mientras manejaba marcó un número desde el mando del volante.

 _\- Diga._

\- Necesito tu jet, tardo veinte minutos en llegar al aeropuerto.

 _\- No es como pedir una camiseta prestada ricitos, necesitamos permisos de despegue y toda esa parafernalia._

\- Tienes quince minutos para conseguirlos entonces, necesito llegar a Midgar lo antes posible.

 _\- ¿Y eso por qué?_

\- No preguntes, pero es muy importante.

\- _Haré lo que pueda._

Thor ató todos los cabos mientras manejaba hacia el aeropuerto, había estado tan ocupado pensando en cómo manejar la situación con su padre y con el asunto del Ragnarok que se había olvidado completamente de aquél día del calendario, pronto le quedó claro porqué Loki estaba tan abatido, ese día se cumplía un año más desde la muerte de Farbauti.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chan chan chaaaaán! Un vistazo al oscuro pasado, pido paciencia, ya casi acaban los capítulos de relleno, pero que son necesarios, lo prometo :D

* * *

X - Camposanto

Después de tantos años ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero la sensación de pesar y soledad que le embargaba cada vez que entraba en el mausoleo familiar parecían ir en aumento con cada año que transcurría, abrazó el ramo de flores contra su pecho y entró con paso suave, deteniéndose frente al nicho de su madre.

\- Hola mamá – dijo en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica – te traje tus favoritas.

Colocó las flores en varios jarrones que adornaban la construcción, encendió velas y finalmente se sentó en la banca de mármol.

\- ¿Sabes? Mañana comienza el Ragnarok – miró a la fotografía de su madre – ojalá estuvieses ahí para apoyarme.

Loki siguió sentado, contándole a su madre los pormenores de su vida cuando un sonido lo sobresaltó, volviendo la mirada hacia la entrada del mausoleo distinguió la silueta de una mujer, no fue sino hasta que ésta entró que pudo saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Lady Frigga! – dijo poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad, en cuanto estuvo cerca le echó los brazos al cuello abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Loki – dijo la mujer acariciando su cabello negro – sabía que vendrías, ¿dónde está tu padre?

\- No quiso quedarse, dijo que volvería en un rato por mí – Loki regresó a la banca dejándose caer en ella, fijó la mirada de nuevo en la fotografía, tratando de disculparse con su madre – quisiera que al menos una vez se quedara conmigo, sé que es estúpido hablar con una fotografía, pero…no quiero olvidarla.

Frigga se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

\- Lo sé cariño, la muerte de Farbauti fue un golpe muy duro para todos.

Permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos, con Frigga susurrando palabras cálidas al oído de Loki mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda, brindándole cariño y apoyo.

\- ¿Lady Frigga? – preguntó finalmente, algo que había rondado en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no se había atrevido a externar – mi padre… ¿la amaba?

\- Loki…creo que hay algunas cosas que debes saber, sin embargo – la mirada cerúlea de la mujer se clavó en la suya - ¿estás dispuesto a saber la verdad? ¿Aun sabiendo que podría ocasionarte dolor?

El moreno asintió, aunque de cierta forma ya conocía la respuesta, podía adivinarla con sólo leer la placa en la tumba de su madre, ésta rezaba _"Amada madre",_ pero nada más.

Frigga cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura, como deseando protegerse del dolor, su voz, similar al tañido melódico de una campana hacía eco en el desierto mausoleo.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo recordar todos los detalles, pero en aquel entonces era apenas una niña, tenía quince años, quizá menos cuando tus padres, Odín y yo nos conocimos en Asgard.

Tu madre y yo estábamos en antropología, mientras que Odín y Laufey estaban en administración, debes creerme cuando te digo que jamás conocí a un par tan arrogante y ambicioso, pero también eran encantadores, podrían derretir a una multitud con apenas un atisbo de sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esa ambición fue la que poco a poco los llevó por el sendero de la destrucción, como sabes, las nueve escuelas se formaron para elegir, de cada una de ellas, a cada miembro de la mesa directiva de Yggdrasil, tomando a los alumnos más brillantes de Asgard como presidente y vicepresidente, quien tenga ese puesto Loki, básicamente se vuelve dueño del mundo, finanzas, cultura, deporte, todo queda a su alcance.

Al principio había una competencia sana entre ellos, incluso amistosa, y los profesores en Asgard veían en cualquiera de ellos un futuro prometedor y brillante. Tras un largo debate, el consejo de Yggdrasil decidió tomar como presidente a Odín, y como su mano derecha, a tu padre, sin embargo, había una cláusula, para que pudiesen asumir el puesto ambos tenían que contraer matrimonio, el consejo no confiaba del todo en ellos, eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado voluntariosos, y una mujer aportaría madurez y buen juicio.

Así…ambos tomaron la decisión, y escogieron dentro de la población femenina de las nueve escuelas a sus compañeras, yo no tuve problema u objeción ante la propuesta de matrimonio de Odín, sabía que era una transacción financiera, pero de esa forma yo misma entraría al consejo de Yggdrasil, sin embargo, tu madre era diferente, demasiado bella y con un carácter indomable, desde el principio se rehusó a permanecer en la sombra de Laufey, su mente bullía con ideas y proyectos, los cuales eran descartados inmediatamente.

Poco tiempo pasó para que sus ánimos comenzaran a decaer, como la llama de una vela que lucha contra una corriente gélida, ella comenzó a apagarse.

Luego me enteré que estaba embarazada, tampoco fue una novedad ya que Odín deseaba con fervor un hijo, un heredero al cual legarle el trono de Yggdrasil, y tu padre no quiso quedarse al margen, sin embargo, la noticia de tu nacimiento fue lo que reavivó la llama en Farbauti, ella te amaba Loki, más que a nada en el universo, por ello, aunque los doctores le recomendaron abortar al saber que su salud era demasiado frágil, y que el embarazo podría matarla, ella se rehusó.

Fue entonces que nos mudamos a Midgar, y las cosas…comenzaron a cambiar, Laufey y Odín se ausentaban por días, siempre con la excusa de una junta, una reunión de negocios, a veces pasaban semanas sin que aparecieran en casa.

Pasaron años antes de que la llama de Farbauti, extinta por la indiferencia y frialdad de tu padre, finalmente se apagara. Aun no puedo superar su muerte, ella era mi familia, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, y no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

Después de su muerte tu padre se rehusó a seguir frecuentando los círculos de negocios de Yggdrasil, se encerraba en su despacho y no aceptaba compañía de nadie, a excepción de la de Odín.

Fue hasta meses después que entendí que era lo que ocurría entre ellos, fue accidental. Una mañana pasé a recogerte a casa de Laufey, iba a llevarlos a ti y a Thor al parque para que pudiesen jugar un rato al aire libre, pero a medio camino me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular y la cartera, por lo que pedí al chofer que nos llevara de regreso.

Lo que vi jamás podré borrarlo de mi mente, Odín y Laufey…ellos, estaban juntos.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Si Loki, sé que es imposible de creer, pero jamás te mentiría. Laufey ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, podría decirte que estaba molesto, como si la intrusa fuese yo, es decir, ¡mi marido engañándome, en mi propia casa, y para colmo con un hombre! ¿Puedes imaginar la furia y frustración que me embargaron?

Sin embargo no estallé, respiré profundo muchas veces mientras esperaba que se terminaran de vestir, Laufey se marchó y tuve una conversación definitiva con Odín, en nuestro matrimonio no había cabida para el amor o el despecho, así que maneje la situación con frialdad financiera.

Espero no me odies por esto Loki, pero en aquel entonces Thor y tú no eran más que unos niños, y quería para mi hijo una familia, por eso puse a Odín entre la espada y la pared, le obligué a decidir que quería, una relación con Laufey, clandestina e infértil, que no le traería a la larga ningún beneficio, o permanecer conmigo, la madre de su heredero, la mujer con la VISA de oro bajo el brazo. No necesito decirte que escogió.

\- Entonces, fue por eso que Laufey decidió dejar Midgar.

\- Así es.

\- Lady Frigga, ¿Qué papel juega Thor en todo esto?

\- Los grilletes que encadenan a Thor son más grandes y pesados de lo que puedes creer Loki – dijo Frigga con un suspiro prolongado – Odín lo tienen en la palma de su mano, lo ha dejado hacer su voluntad porque aún no tiene la edad para tomar el control de Yggdrasil, pero los primeros pasos ya han sido dados, la llegada de Thor a Asgard no fue casual, como sabes el siguiente semestre deben escoger las materias de especialidad, las que van a prepararlo para ser presidente de la compañía.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los Aesir?

\- Eso es un juego de Odín, fue la única opción que tuvo para convencer a Thor de matricularse en Asgard, hay una apuesta entre ellos, si los Aesir ganan el partido de mañana durante el Ragnarok, entonces mi hijo será libre de estudiar y hacer de su vida lo que le plazca, pero si no….

\- Odín gana el control de su vida.

Frigga asintió levemente.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa, le arrebaté la única oportunidad de felicidad a Odín, y ahora…. él va a hacer hasta lo imposible por quitársela a Thor, hará lo que sea para ganar el control total sobre mi hijo.

\- No se preocupe, he visto a los Aesir en prácticas, y le puedo asegurar que están en excelente forma, Vanaheim no sabrá ni que los golpeó. Thor… Thor es fantástico en el campo, debería verlo, es como un trueno.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, hasta que Frigga se levantó de la banca, evidentemente dispuesta a marcharse, Loki se levantó detrás de ella y tras hacer una leve inclinación al retrato de Farbauti, se acercaron a la salida.

\- Loki, sabes que te amo como a mi propia sangre y es por ello que quiero que tomes este consejo – Frigga tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Loki – no te enamores de mi hijo.

Loki cerró los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para ahuyentar la sensación de ahogo en su garganta.

Frigga no esperó la respuesta, besó la mejilla de Loki a modo de despedida y bajó por el sendero hasta el auto que la esperaba, no fue hasta que escuchó el ruido del motor acelerando que Loki se animó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas saltaban y rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Demasiado tarde Lady Frigga.

Secándose las lágrimas volvió hacia el mausoleo, para dedicar un último adiós a su madre, sin embargo se detuvo al descubrir, tirado muy cerca de la entrada, un ramo de rosas blancas y lirios.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Antes que nada gracias a todos por leer. Saludos!

* * *

XI – Ragnarok

Thor se dejó caer sobre la banca de los vestidores, sintiendo como si el mundo entero hubiese decidido caer sobre sus hombros, iban perdiendo, por siete puntos, pero a fin de cuentas perdiendo.

\- Anímate ricitos – dijo Tony dándole una palmada en la espalda – hemos salido de peores.

Era una mentira, Thor podía darse cuenta de inmediato, pero aun así agradeció profundamente que tanto Tony como el resto de los aesir parecían apoyarlo, aun pese al patético resultado del juego.

Y es que, pese a que aquel día se celebraba el Ragnarok, y que estaba jugando el partido que podía definir su futuro, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, en la relación oculta de su viejo con Laufey, solo recordar las palabras de su madre en el mausoleo le provocaban arcadas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, vaya con su padre, toda su vida le había enseñado, repetido hasta el cansancio que debía mantenerse lejos de los homosexuales, es más, gracias a él desarrolló un odio ciego y absurdo por la comunidad gay.

Aquello le enfurecía, aunque no sabía a quién dirigir aquella ira, a su padre por engañarlo, o a él mismo, por creer en todo lo que él decía, por dejarse manipular con tanta facilidad.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando los vestidores quedaron silencio, de súbito el equipo entero había desaparecido, solo una figura se mantenía altiva y prepotente en el centro de aquella habitación.

\- Padre – dijo Thor con tono hastiado.

\- También es un gusto verte chico – respondió el otro a modo de saludo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, afuera, Thor podía escuchar a los aficionados en las gradas, comprando bebidas y chatarra para comer, aún quedaban al menos diez minutos para que terminara el medio tiempo.

\- Y dime – dijo Odín mientras paseaba alrededor de los vestidores - ¿Qué se siente?

Thor levantó una ceja interrogante.

\- Perder, ¿Qué se siente ser derrotado? – Odín se sentó cerca de él – jamás he sido vencido, así que me causa curiosidad.

\- No sé a qué viniste – el rubio se levantó de golpe acercándose a la puerta - pero será mejor que te vayas.

\- Te dije que esto iba a suceder, que ibas a fracasar.

Thor lo miró fijamente, dispuesto a asestarle un puñetazo.

\- Pero no tiene que ser así – sacó una cigarrera de su bolsillo – quien controla Yggdrasil lo controla todo, eso ya deberías saberlo.

\- No me interesa – espetó el rubio – puedo seguir mi vida sin Yggdrasil, sin tu fortuna.

\- No lo dudo, pero – una sonrisa siniestra cruzó por sus labios – ¿y tus amigos allá afuera? ¿También pueden hacerlo?

La furia de Thor se disolvió de golpe.

\- Ganar este partido, el glorioso Ragnarok – Odín se puso de pie nuevamente, retomando el vaivén por el cuarto – significa todo para ellos, becas, prestigio, un asiento en la mesa directiva de Yggdrasil, un puesto en equipos profesionales.

Al ver el efecto de sus palabras la sonrisa de Odín se hizo mayor.

\- ¿Qué decides? – soltó el humo del cigarrillo despacio, disfrutando de las reacciones de su hijo - ¿dejarás que tu egoísmo arruine la vida de todos esos chicos? No es mucho lo que pido Thor, solo quiero que tomes el lugar que te corresponde en la mesa directiva, a cambio, te ofrezco la victoria sobre Vanaheim.

\- ¡Podemos ganar! – estalló finalmente el rubio – ¡No necesito de tus tretas y artimañas!

Odín lo alcanzó con dos pasos, sujetándolo por la camisa lo acercó hasta el bruscamente, Thor podía percibir el aroma del cigarro.

\- No hijo, no puedes, no van a ganar porque no tienes la capacidad de liderar a este equipo – lo apretó más fuerte – piénsalo Thor, ¿cuándo has hecho algo, una sola cosa, sin mi apoyo? Haz llegado hasta este punto porque he allanado el camino para ti, he quitado y destruido cada obstáculo, por mínimo que fuese.

Odín lo soltó finalmente, se reacomodó el saco y finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Un solo gesto de tu parte y me encargaré de que todo salga bien, para ti… y tu patético equipo.

Cuando el hombre salió Thor sintió que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros, se desplomó en la banca más cercana, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Tiene razón – murmuró mientras intentaba recuperar la calma– no puedo hacerlo, no puedo….no puedo….

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Una voz familiar lo obligó a levantar la mirada, apoyado en la pared Loki lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza y comprensión.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando?

Loki asintió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí se acomodó al lado del rubio.

\- Todo ¿y sabes algo? – Loki esperó hasta que Thor alzó la vista hacia él – mereces perder.

La reacción de Thor fue como un estallido de dinamita, sujetando a Loki por la camiseta lo estrelló contra los lockers cercanos.

\- ¡Más vale que te retractes Laufeyson! ¡Hazlo! – dijo levantando el brazo.

\- ¡No! – respondió el otro, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la posibilidad de que Thor le diera un puñetazo - ¡No voy a retractarme porque tengo razón! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

\- ¡Cállate! – el puño de Thor se incrustó en la puerta metálica pero el moreno permanecía impasible – No sabes nada…

\- ¿Ya terminaste de auto compadecerte? – preguntó mientras se zafaba del agarre – tienes razón, hay cosas que desconozco, pero, sé que el equipo confía en ti, y que los he visto entrenar arduamente, al grado de la extenuación sin escuchar un solo quejido de su parte. Pueden ganar Thor, lo sabes, todos allá afuera lo saben.

\- No estoy seguro Loki, escuchaste al viejo, si perdemos….

\- ¡No van a perder! – Loki tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Thor - ¡Mírame! Son el mejor equipo que Asgard ha tenido en décadas, sólo….confía….

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Lo creo – dijo sinceramente – no dejes que tu padre gane, demuéstrale que se equivoca.

\- Tienes razón – aceptó finalmente el rubio – ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe una lección al viejo.

Thor se puso el casco nuevamente, casi al tiempo que se escuchaba el fin del medio tiempo.

\- Thor - el rubio volvió la vista para mirar al moreno que extendía un puño cerrado hacia él - ¡Aesir!

\- ¡POR LA VICTORIA! – dijo chocando el puño con el de Loki.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Loki saliera de los vestidores y regresara a su asiento en las gradas, cuando se sentó Fandral le ofreció una lata de gaseosa sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- ¿Molesto? – preguntó Loki dando un trago a la bebida de naranja.

\- ¿Quieres que te conteste? – respondió el otro, con la mirada fija en el campo – que quede una cosa clara Loki, solo estoy aquí por lo bien que se ve Steve con ese uniforme, nada más.

\- Fan… - esperó hasta que el otro volvió el rostro – gracias.

\- Claro, todo sea por verlos en esos pantalones tan ajustados.

El resto del partido fue lo que se podría catalogar como de infarto, aun sin saber realmente la mecánica del juego, Loki veía los puntos en el marcador acercarse, empatar, y luego separarse por distancia de uno o dos.

Para cuando quedaban apenas unos minutos en reloj, Thor, después de un fantástico pase lanzado por Tony, anotó el touchdown que les dio la victoria, el estadio entero estalló en gritos y aplausos, y muchos de los aficionados saltaron al campo para abrazar al victorioso equipo.

Loki estuvo tentado a hacerlo, pero cuando vio un torbellino de cabello chocolate entrando al campo se quedó petrificado en su asiento, cuando Foster saltó a los brazos de Thor para darle un apasionado beso, fue cuando recordó todos los eventos de días pasados, en especial la pelea que Fandral y Thor tuvieron afuera de su habitación.

\- Vámonos.

Eso escuchó decir a Fandral, o quizá solo lo imaginó, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraban afuera del estadio y caminaban apresuradamente hacia el pabellón acuático, aun cuando faltaba más de una hora para sus pruebas.

Fandral tenía el "te lo dije" en los labios, pero decidió permanecer en silencio.

Atravesaban el estacionamiento cuando vieron un Venom GT aparcando, un joven, que más bien parecía una montaña, bajó del auto, sus ojos ámbar recorrieron el entorno hasta situarse en Loki y Fandral, el segundo lo miró de vuelta para finalmente sonreírle.

\- Algrim Kurse – dijo caminando hasta él y estrechando su mano con fuerza – ¿Qué te trae a Asgard?

\- Guardaespaldas – dijo una voz aterciopelada desde el interior del auto.

El joven que bajó era alto, de piel y cabello tan claros que Loki pensó que podría ser albino, Fandral se acercó al recién llegado, abrazándolo efusivamente.

\- ¡Mal!

\- Siempre es un gusto verte Fandral – le sonrió ligeramente.

\- Diría lo mismo – respondió el otro – pero no creo que hayan venido desde Svartalfheim solo de visita, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos al Ragnarok desde luego – respondió Kurse con orgullo – este año será difícil que los Jotun se queden con la victoria.

Loki, que permanecía a una distancia prudente levantó el rostro al escuchar la mención de los Jotun, no había forma de que Kurse fuese nadador, con esa complexión más bien podría ser jugador de americano o luchador, sin embargo, Malekith era otra historia, desde donde estaba parado podía ver las líneas bien definidas de sus músculos y su cuerpo esbelto.

\- Vamos Mal – dijo Fandral entre risas – sabes que no pueden ganarnos, Svartalfheim no tiene un equipo tan fuerte.

\- Hemos entrenado mucho, este año no se las pondremos tan fácil.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó Fandral para llamar su atención - ¿ya escuchaste lo que dijo?

Fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de la presencia de Loki, Malekith fue el primero en acercarse.

\- Loki Laufeyson – dijo con voz suave, como si saboreara su nombre – las fotografías en los diarios no te hacen justicia, eres mucho más impresionante en persona.

Se inclinó para alcanzar la mano del moreno, depositando un beso en el dorso.

\- Yo…eh….mucho gusto…. – respondió Loki, sintiendo como los colores le subían al rostro.

\- Malekith – terminó el otro – y él es Kurse.

El aludido levantó una mano gigantesca a modo de saludo.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Fandral decidió marcharse de nuestra escuela y venir aquí – Malekith recorrió a Loki de pies a cabeza, con una mirada tan intensa que éste se sonrojó de nuevo.

\- Si bueno – intervino Fandral – seguro que tienes que prepararte para las pruebas, y nosotros también.

\- Fandral – dijo Malekith - ¿recuerdas lo que solíamos apostar en el colegio?

Fandral volteó tan rápido que Loki alcanzó a escuchar como su cuello crujía, el rostro de su amigo se había tornado pálido y sus labios formaban una línea tensa.

\- Ni lo pienses.

\- Vamos Fandral, solo es una apuesta amistosa – una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios – a menos que no estés convencido de tus capacidades.

El rubio ignoró la puya y tirando de la mano de Loki comenzó a alejarse.

\- O que seas un cobarde.

\- ¡No es un cobarde! – dijo Loki indignado – no sé de qué va todo esto, pero te aseguro que puede ganarte con los ojos cerrados.

La sonrisa de Malekith se hizo más grande.

\- ¿Aceptas entonces?

Fandral no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con suavidad, echó a andar hacia el pabellón con Loki pisándole los talones, dioses, ¿cómo iba a explicarle el lío en el que se habían metido?


	12. Chapter 12

Un capítulo más! Ya veo porque me comentaban sobre el largo de los capítulos, cuando están publicados son mucho muy cortitos, espero poder hacerlos más largos pero no prometo nada. Que tengan linda noche, o día dependiendo de a qué hora pasen por aquí :D

* * *

XII – Apuesta

Loki entró con paso firme al pabellón acuático, el dichoso Malekith no parecía tan mala persona, pero no iba a dejar que tachara a su mejor amigo de cobarde, abrió su casillero para empezar a preparar sus cosas pero la mano de Fandral se atravesó cerrándolo de nuevo.

\- No puedes competir.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Loki pensó de inicio que probablemente era una broma, pero el semblante de Fandral, normalmente jovial y amigable, se mantenía tenso y enfadado.

\- Lo que oíste Loki, no puedes competir en el Ragnarok.

\- Si es por lo de la apuesta no debes preocuparte – el moreno quitó la mano de Fandral de la puerta y sacó el speedo que usaba para las competencias, era negro a excepción de unas franjas azul cielo en los costados – no podemos perder.

\- ¡Loki! – dijo Fandral sujetándolo de las muñecas – por favor, en honor a nuestra amistad, te pido, te suplico que no compitas en el Ragnarok.

\- Pero…Fan….

\- Loki – insistió, suplicándole con la mirada – por favor.

Loki le devolvió la mirada, tratando de entender que era lo que afectaba tanto a su amigo, ya que jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, lo había visto así.

\- Fan, háblame, dime que es lo que te está molestando tanto – Loki cedió por un instante y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado – sabes que soy el capitán del equipo, tengo que competir sin importar que.

\- Ok…supongo que lo mereces después de que te arrastrara a esta situación – Fandral cruzó las manos y desvió la mirada al suelo, tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de poder empezar a explicarse – hace años, cuando estaba en Svartalfheim, Malekith y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, nos gustaban las mismas cosas…incluso los mismos….

Fandral intentaba terminar la frase cuando por los altavoces resonó el aviso que anunciaba el inicio de las competencias acuáticas, dando el asunto por terminado Loki se puso de pie y en apenas un minuto estaba listo para salir.

\- Creo que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar – Loki se pasó por el cuello los goggles y tomó una toalla, antes de salir se dirigió a Fandral – Fan, confía en mí, no vamos a perder.

Y depositando un beso en su frente salió de los vestidores, dejando a Fandral con un sentimiento de culpa que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

Afuera, en los cubos de salida, Malekith calentaba, la sonrisa perversa volvió a formarse cuando vio a Loki.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo acercándose a él.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó empezando a calentar también.

\- ¿Fandral te habló de la apuesta? ¿Sabes lo que estamos jugando?

\- No – dijo flexionándose hasta tocar las puntas de sus dedos – y tampoco me importa, confío en Fan.

\- Claro – una ligera risa brotó de los labios de Malekith, dio media vuelta y regresó a su posición.

Fandral llegó poco después, aun lucía taciturno y angustiado, Loki no sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, pero no podía soportar verlo así, se paró a su lado.

\- ¿Fan? ¿estás bien? – quitó algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos – si quieres puedo ocupar tu lugar en las pruebas, sería bueno que descansaras.

\- No.

La respuesta fue tan tajante que el moreno no pudo evitar apartarse un paso, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz lo distrajo.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Pateen sus albinos traseros!

Loki volvió la mirada hacia las gradas, Tony estaba casi colgado de la reja, gritándoles a todo pulmón, a su lado un avergonzado Steve desviaba la mirada al cielo.

Loki y Fandral cruzaron miradas y aunque trataron de contener las carcajadas todo resultó inútil, aun riendo miraron hacia el tablero donde anunciaban las pruebas y la hora en que se ejecutaría cada una.

\- Mira – dijo Loki señalando el tablero – parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Fandral miró el listado, solamente coincidían con Malekith en una prueba, los relevos.

Las pruebas pasaron en rápida sucesión, tras diez pruebas los equipos estaban empatados, cuando Malekith había dicho que venían bien preparados no estaba alardeando. Al final solo quedaba un punto por ganar, los relevos 4 x 100 mts.

\- Bien Fan – dijo Loki mientras se escurría el cabello, tenían apenas cinco minutos para organizar la última prueba – los 4 x 100, ¿Qué posición tomas?

Fandral habría deseado tener más tiempo para meditarlo, él quería cerrar la prueba, pero Loki debía estar agotado, de las diez pruebas había competido en seis, mientras que él solamente en cuatro.

\- Necesitas descansar Lock, ¿quieres cerrar?

Loki asintió y esperaron hasta que un hombrecillo se acercó a preguntarles las posiciones, poco después aparecieron en el tablero, Fandral sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, Loki y Malekith iban a cerrar la prueba.

El anuncio del 4 x 100 resonó por todo el pabellón, para muchos espectadores era la prueba más interesante de ver, por lo que pronto el recinto estuvo lleno al cien, desde las gradas Tony seguía gritando como un loco, pero ahora se le unían Banner, Steve y el resto de los aesir, el corazón de Loki dio un vuelco cuando divisó a Thor entre la muchedumbre.

\- Ok…es hora – Fandral tomó posición en el cubo de salida, él era el tercer relevo y llevaban una ventaja de casi tres segundos.

\- Todo va a estar bien – levantó un pulgar para infundirle ánimos a su amigo.

Fandral respondió el gesto de la misma forma y concentró toda su atención en el relevo que se acercaba a él, cuando su cuerpo rozó el agua sintió un golpe de adrenalina, no iba a perder ante Malekith, de ninguna forma.

\- Loki "El Tiburón" Laufeyson – dijo Malekith con sorna – ya veremos si la fama es bien merecida.

Fandral tocó la almohadilla con aun esos valiosos tres segundos de ventaja, casi se ríe en la cara de Malekith cuando Loki salió como una flecha haciendo una enorme distancia entre ellos, pocas veces había visto al moreno tan determinado, pero en ese momento, sencillamente no había forma de que perdiera.

Esperó a que completara la primera vuelta, para el regreso, Loki ya aventajaba al resto por más de un cuerpo, el estadio se encontraba eufórico y emocionado, algunos ya celebraban la clara victoria de los jotun.

Cuando llegó a la orilla Loki se sacó los goggles para ver los tiempos, habían vencido a Svartalfheim por casi cinco segundos.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! – gritó Fandral, extendiendo una mano para sacar al moreno del agua.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – respondió Loki, al instante el equipo completo se reunió en torno a ellos, gritando de alegría mientras se abrazaban.

Malekith se acercó al lugar donde estaban, pese a la derrota lucía extrañamente sereno.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia Loki.

\- Lo mismo digo – estrecharon las manos y Malekith se despidió de Loki con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

\- Fandral, un minuto por favor – Malekith se acercó al rubio, alejándolo de la multitud le dijo algunas palabras que Loki no alcanzó a escuchar y tras un último apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo, él y el resto del equipo de Svartalfheim salieron del recinto.

El pabellón acuático se fue vaciando rápidamente, pronto los únicos que permanecían eran Loki, Fandral y algunos miembros de los aesir, Tony felicito a los chicos con tremendas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Bueno, fiesta en la noche en el edificio aesir – dijo antes de despedirse – sufrimos todo el semestre como para no celebrar como es debido.

\- Claro, ahí estaremos – aseguró Fandral con una sonrisa.

Tras la salida de los aesir Fandral y Loki caminaron hacia las regaderas, el resto del equipo jotun ya se había marchado, ansioso de prepararse para la fiesta.

Loki no sentía ánimos suficientes como para salir, y Fandral aún permanecía serio y taciturno, pese a que unos momentos atrás parecía haber recuperado la alegría habitual.

\- ¿Fan? – preguntó Loki, llamando su atención para que entrara al agua que corría desde hacía unos minutos - ¿Qué te dijo Malekith antes de marcharse?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Malekith – repitió mientras vaciaba una porción de shampú en sus manos – has estado extraño desde que se marchó.

\- Ah….nada importante.

Fandral no añadió nada más y se bañaron en silencio, de la misma forma se cambiaron y emprendieron el camino a los dormitorios

\- Fan… - intentó nuevamente el moreno, pero su amigo no parecía dispuesto a conversar con él, lo miró de soslayo y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En la penumbra de su cuarto Fandral seguía repasando una y otra vez las últimas palabras que Malekith le había dicho, él, de alguna forma recordaba lo impresionado que estaba tras su primer encuentro con Loki.

 _Lo cierto es que la piscina pública no era precisamente impresionante, media apenas unos 25 metros de largo por escasos 10 de ancho, y tenía cuatro carriles los cuales nadie respetaba, en los pocos minutos que llevaba ahí parado había visto al menos a dos personas chocar contra alguno de los niños que jugaban en el agua, pasando por debajo de los carriles y haciendo caso omiso a las reglas de uso._

 _En la superficie flotaban un sinnúmero de hojas, y no era que los maples le molestaran, incluso pensaba que sus hojas eran muy bonitas con su extensa gama de rojos y cafés, pero que una se meta a la boca cuando hay que tomar aire definitivamente no era agradable._

 _Por último echó una mirada hacia la torre de salvavidas, no se sorprendió al verla vacía y en tan lamentable estado._

 _Suspiró decepcionado, definitivamente la alberca no era lo que él esperaba, lo cual era lamentable ya que su madre se había mostrado muy emocionada al contarle su "espléndido hallazgo", ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que el sitio era un asco, seguramente eso le rompería el corazón._

 _No, no podía ni quería hacerle eso, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir cada dos o tres días, acostarse un rato en el sol y volver a casa, alabando la maravilla del lugar y lo feliz que se sentía, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su madre, quien después del divorcio decidió que ella y su hijo merecían una nueva vida, empacaros sus cosas y metiéndolo todo en el Escalade huyeron de una vida de maltrato y tristeza._

 _\- Supongo que no queda nada por hacer aquí – dijo con otro sonoro suspiro y se levantó, arrastrando los pies hacia la salida._

 _\- ¡OYE!_

 _Escuchó que alguien llamaba, pero no prestó atención, siguió avanzando, la voz insistió de nuevo._

 _\- ¡OYE! ¡TU!_

 _La ignoró de nuevo, abrió la reja que cercaba la alberca y avanzó rápidamente por el estacionamiento, buscaba las llaves de la camioneta cuando fue sujetado por el brazo, se volvió rápidamente, dispuesto a propinar un puñetazo a quien pensó era un ladrón._

 _\- Tu maleta – dijo jadeando – la dejaste en una de las sillas._

 _Le extendió la maleta deportiva._

 _\- ¿Es tuya verdad?_

 _\- Si…gracias – Fandral tomó la maleta que el empapado chico le extendía, miró hacia atrás, viendo las huellas que había dejado, las cuales comenzaban a secarse debido a los abrasadores rayos del sol - ¿corriste desde la alberca descalzo? Pero…el asfalto está ardiendo._

 _\- Era eso o que perdieras tu maleta – dijo el otro con una sonrisa – no te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo aquí?_

 _\- Si errm…soy Fandral – dijo tendiéndole la mano._

 _\- Loki._

 _Entonces la sonrisa del moreno desapareció, tornándose un gesto angustiado._

 _\- El asfalto sí que está caliente – dijo mirando sus pies descalzos – será mejor que vuelva a la alberca._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te acerque a la entrada? – dijo Fandral señalando la camioneta a sus espaldas._

 _\- Gracias, pero no es necesario._

 _Sin más el moreno dio media vuelta y echó a correr de regreso a la reja, Fandral estaba abriendo la puerta de la camioneta cuando escuchó que le llamaba._

 _\- ¿Vendrás mañana?_

 _\- ¡Claro! ¡Aquí estaré!_

 _Pero no hubo un mañana, cuando llegó a casa todo estaba empacado nuevamente y su madre hablaba por teléfono reservando dos boletos de avión._

 _\- Fani – dijo ella con voz triste – siento mucho esto, pero tenemos que irnos cariño, ésta noche._

 _\- Pero mamá… ¿qué pasó con lo de la nueva vida? ¿empezar de ceros?_

 _\- Me temo que tu padre no está de acuerdo con eso – su madre apretaba el móvil con tanta fuerza que escucho el plástico crujir – date un baño y prepárate para salir._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó desde el descanso de las escaleras._

 _\- Con tu abuelo, a Svartalfheim._

 _Y así lo hicieron, su abuelo los había recibido con los brazos abiertos, encantado de tener a su única hija y a su nieto seguros bajo su cuidado._

 _Tuvieron que pasar dos largos años antes de que tuviese alguna noticia de Loki, aquella tarde navegando entre las páginas web deportivas , fue cuando la vio, una fotografía donde un chico moreno y atractivo, con varias medallas colgadas al cuello, sonreía tímidamente a las cámaras._

 **"Loki Laufeyson, campeón invicto en los juegos inter-preparatorias de Asgard"**

 _Recorrió con avidez el artículo, en él detallaban las proezas deportivas del moreno, pero lo más interesante vino en las últimas líneas, donde se confirmaba que Loki ingresaría a la universidad de Asgard la próxima primavera._

 _Fandral abrió otra página y comenzó a googlear, imprimió varios formatos y finalmente subió al despacho de su madre._

 _\- Me he decidido – dijo colocando las hojas sobre el escritorio – quiero ir a Asgard._

Fandral despertó de golpe ante el insistente timbre de su celular, volvió la vista hacia el despertador a su lado, 02:15 am, el aparato berreó de nuevo y finalmente el rubio dio con él debajo de la cama, seguramente al quedarse dormido lo había tirado.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó secamente, al fondo podía escuchar el rítmico martilleo de la música y a la muchedumbre.

 _-Eh Fan, pensé que ibas a venir._

La fiesta, pensó de inmediato.

\- Lo siento Tony, no me sentía muy bien – bien, era una mentira, pero una inocente.

 _\- Pretextos, aunque parece que Loki tampoco se sentía bien – dijo Tony entre risas – dile que no lo perdono por largarse de pronto._

Las palabras de Tony le cayeron como agua helada.

\- Espera…. – se precipitó hacia afuera, sobre la mesa del desayunador había una nota.

 _"Traté de despertarte varias veces pero duermes como un lirón, voy a la fiesta un rato, prometo regresar temprano. L"_

Entró a la habitación de Loki y buscó en el cajón de su buró.

 _\- ¿Fandral?_

\- Las llaves del Jaguar no están, ¿hace cuánto que Loki salió?

 _\- No sé... déjame preguntar._

Fandral espero algunos segundos, a través de la línea podía escuchar a Tony preguntando cuando habían visto a Loki por última vez, mientras esperaba término de ponerse los zapatos y una chaqueta.

 _\- Hace más de una hora._

Fandral no escuchó más, colgó la llamada y marcó el número de Loki, al instante saltó la contestadora.

\- Maldita sea – gruño mientras saltaba al interior del Lexus – Loki donde estás….


	13. Chapter 13

XIII – En el camino

Marcó de nuevo, por enésima vez esa noche, mientras el Lexus volaba por la carretera Fandral pensaba en cada sitio probable donde el moreno pudiese estar, pero más importante que dónde estaba era, cómo estaba, Fandral solo podía pensar en una cosa que podría haber hecho huir de esa forma a Loki, y tenía nombre y apellido.

Thor Odinson, pensó mientras apretaba el volante con furia, ese rubio de mierda lo había lastimado de nuevo, estaba completamente seguro.

Cuando por fin la línea se abrió sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo.

\- Loki, ¿dónde estás?

Silencio y leves crujidos de interferencia.

\- ¿Loki?

 _\- Aquí estoy…estoy….no se…. ¿en la calle?_

Esa voz pastosa, la forma en que arrastraba las palabras.

\- ¿Estas tomando?

 _\- Nah… -_ un corto silencio seguido por una carcajada _– bueno si, un poco….¿una botella es un poco?_

\- Estás completamente ebrio, escucha bien Loki, quiero que te estaciones en el primer sitio despejado que encuentres y que me esperes ahí, ¿entendido?

 _\- ¿Y quién eres tú para mandarme? ¿Mi papá? –_ más risas, el sonido de un trago a la botella.

\- ¡Loki por favor! ¡Dime dónde estás!

 _\- No -_ el sonido de un claxon y el chirriar de llantas _– woops…creo que el auto ya no quiere ir en línea recta._

\- Loki… - apeló a su tono más conciliador – dime por favor, ¿dónde estás?

Fandral pudo escuchar como el motor del Jaguar revolucionaba, Loki lo estaba llevando a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar.

 _\- Fan… -_ un hipido y el sorber de nariz _\- ¿qué hay de malo en mí?_

La pregunta le rompió el corazón.

\- No hay nada de malo en ti, es solo que….a veces las personas no saben apreciar a los demás.

Otro largo silencio, solo roto por el sonido del motor, el viento y los largos tragos a la botella.

 _\- Voy por la 45._

Fandral elevó una plegaria a todas las deidades que conocía, pisó el acelerador a fondo y giró en el primer cruce que encontró, Loki estaba apenas a unos minutos de distancia.

\- Quédate ahí, no tardo.

 _\- Ok._

Mientras manejaba notó algunas gotas que caían sobre el parabrisas, y más allá, algunos relámpagos comenzaban a tronar, para cuando entró a la carretera 45 la tormenta se encontraba en su punto máximo, a unos 50 metros de distancia finalmente pudo divisar el Jaguar, se detuvo a su lado pero no vio señas del moreno, intentó nuevamente con el celular, nada.

Comenzó a circular lentamente, siguiendo la línea de la carretera hasta que finalmente dio con él, Loki iba caminando tranquilamente por la orilla de la carretera, con la mirada al cielo y una mano en el bolsillo, estando a su lado bajó la ventanilla.

\- ¡Loki!

El moreno volvió la vista pero no se detuvo, exasperado Fandral aceleró de nuevo, deteniéndose un par de metros delante de Loki, bajó del auto hecho una furia.

\- ¡Loki sube al auto! – gritó para hacerse oír en medio de la tormenta - ¡Vas a pescar una pulmonía si sigues caminando bajo la lluvia!

\- Se terminó – dijo levantando la botella vacía – estaba buscando una tienda.

Eso ya era demasiado, mucho más de lo que el rubio estaba dispuesto a soportar aquella noche, le dio alcance de nuevo, esta vez sujetándolo por los hombros.

\- Ya bebiste suficiente Loki, ¡sube al auto! – exigió nuevamente.

Pero Loki no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada.

\- Si así lo quieres – dicho eso Fandral tomó a Loki por la cintura, echándolo sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba hacia el auto Loki se retorcía y pataleaba.

\- ¡Bájame!

\- Cuando decidas volver a comportarte como la persona que sé que eres lo haré, mientras tanto – dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto - ¡mete tu precioso culo al auto!

No esperó la respuesta, simplemente dejó caer a Loki en el asiento, le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y subió del otro lado, pisando a fondo el acelerador para volver a casa.

Durante el viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, pero Fandral le dedicaba una mirada de vez en cuando al moreno, quería hablar con él, consolarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

A medio camino Loki se había quedado dormido, momento que el rubio aprovechó para llamar a Tony y pedirle que fuesen por el Jaguar, aunque primero tuvo que soportar el interrogatorio policíaco y prometer varias veces que le llamaría más tarde para decirle como seguía su amigo.

Cuando finalmente entró al garaje del edificio de estudiantes comenzó a pensar con mayor claridad, es cierto, Loki casi le había provocado un infarto, pero no podía enojarse con él, especialmente cuando el moreno se consumía por la tristeza. Apagó el motor y lo miró de nuevo.

\- Eh… - dijo en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla – ya estamos en casa Lock.

\- ¿Mh? – los ojos verdes se abrieron apenas una rendija – quiero dormir…

\- Primero necesitas un baño – sin opción a negativas Fandral lo sacó del auto, con sumo cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta entre equilibrios, entró directo al baño y dejó a Loki sentado sobre el inodoro mientras templaba el agua, cuando sintió que la temperatura era la correcta se hincó para quedar a su altura.

\- Ya está caliente – dijo ayudándole a quitarse los zapatos y calcetines.

El moreno se puso de pie y con torpeza comenzó a quitarse la ropa, las manos le temblaban por el frío y apenas podía mantenerse despierto, cuando falló por segunda vez a desabrochar un botón, Fandral decidió intervenir.

\- Déjame ayudarte – dijo alcanzando los botones de la empapada camisa, el moreno se dejó hacer y no puso objeción cuando a la camisa le siguieron los pantalones y la ropa interior.

\- Gracias… - murmuró.

Fandral levantó la mirada, en esa posición sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, tanto que casi podía percibir el tenue aroma del alcohol.

\- Siempre que pueda, lo sabes – dijo antes de enderezarse completamente y ayudar a Loki a entrar en la regadera, el agua caliente pareció reavivar al moreno que soltó un suspiro satisfecho tras estar unos minutos bajo el agua, cuando éste se recargó en el pecho de su amigo casi de inmediato volvió a separarse.

\- ¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? Esta mojada – dijo jaloneando la camisa.

\- No me digas – respondió el otro con una ligera risa y una ceja enarcada – al menos ahora es agua caliente.

\- Quítate la ropa.

\- ¿Es una orden Loki? – preguntó el rubio acercándose, formando un cerco con sus brazos y la pared de la regadera - ¿o una proposición?

\- Fan….yo…..

\- ¿Tu qué? – dijo el otro, acercándose.

\- La habitación está dando vueltas…..

Eso fue lo último que el moreno dijo antes de desmayarse, afortunadamente Fandral había tenido los reflejos suficientes como para sujetar a Loki cuando sus piernas cedieron.

\- Buen trabajo… - dijo entre maldiciones, tomó a Loki en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama para poder secarlo y ponerle la pijama.

Tras darse un rápido baño y colocarse ropa seca se tumbó al lado del moreno, suspirando por la larga noche dio un vistazo a su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Tony "Ya traje el Jaguar", Fan le respondió con otro mensaje igual de escueto, "Gracias, aquí todo bien" escribió antes de colocar el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, aunque realmente no estaba bien, Loki había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua caliente que por eso se había desmayado, dio gracias a los dioses por no estar estudiando medicina.

\- Deja de removerte – dijo Loki con voz adormilada.

\- Lo siento Lock – Fandral se giró para verlo de frente - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Creo que me va a reventar el cráneo – dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente, se acercó más a Fandral, entrelazando sus piernas y reposando sobre su pecho – no vuelvo a tomar una gota, lo prometo.

\- Sabes que tu tolerancia al alcohol es menor que cero, creo que incluso una gelatina de anís podría emborracharte.

\- Oye, eso no es cierto – dijo golpeando suavemente su pecho con el puño – quizá con dos.

Los dos rieron por un momento

\- ¿Está bien si me quedo? – preguntó contra el pecho del rubio.

\- No tienes que pedir permiso.

Loki suspiró satisfecho y volvió a acomodarse, disfrutando del calor y la proximidad de su amigo, fue en ese momento que una idea le asaltó.

\- ¿Fan?

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¿De qué se trataba la apuesta?

Fandral soltó mentalmente toda la cadena de improperios que conocía cuando Loki preguntó eso, esperaba que para ese momento, y después de lo que sea que le hubiese sucedido esa madrugada, simplemente se le hubiese olvidado, pero lamentablemente no fue así, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- Nada importante Lock – respondió finalmente, tratando de sonar casual.

\- Estabas muy enojado – apoyó las manos en el pecho de Fandral y se incorporó – es raro que te enojes de esa forma.

Bueno, estaba acorralado, Loki no iba a ceder así que más le valía empezar a hablar.

\- Bien, pero seguro que después de que te cuente vas a salir como una tromba y a pedir una orden de restricción en mi contra.

\- No seas exagerado, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.

\- No digas que no te advertí – dijo con resignación – hace tiempo, cuando entré a Svartalfheim y me uní al equipo de natación conocí a Malekith y nos hicimos amigos, es fácil convivir con él, especialmente cuando….nos gustaban las mismas cosas, la ropa, la música, incluso, los chicos.

Hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Loki, al no haberla siguió hablando, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de aquellos días.

\- Esa situación nos llevó a diversos conflictos, Mal no sabe perder, y yo tampoco, así que empezamos a decidir las cosas mediante juegos, apuestas en diversas disciplinas, quien ganaba tenía derecho a…ya sabes, a acercarse al chico en cuestión, conquistarlo, acostarse con él, sé que suena terrible, y que de hecho lo es, pero era más joven e irresponsable de lo que soy ahora, y mis hormonas trabajaban tiempo extra en esos días.

\- Entonces, durante el Ragnarok, ¿fue a mí a quien apostaste?

Loki se incorporó y el pánico invadió a Fandral, sabía que eso pasaría, que el moreno vería finalmente la criatura vil y rastrera que en realidad era y saldría de su vida para siempre, ofendido, asqueado…

\- ¡Loki, lo lamento tanto! ¡Te lo juro, no sabía lo que Malekith estaba planeando! ¡Jamás te pondría en semejante situación, lo sabes! ¡Por eso me negué a que compitieras! No…no quiero ni pensar en qué habría pasado…. – enterró el rostro entre las manos, tratando de borrar las espantosas imágenes que su mente estaba formando, Loki con Malekith, contra su voluntad, por sus estúpidos juegos – perdóname Loki, soy un imbécil.

\- Fan, está bien - Loki no se había marchado, se sentó sobre los muslos de Fandral y lo obligó a apartar las manos de su rostro – sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

\- No está bien – dijo el otro, sacudiendo con vehemencia la cabeza – podría haber fallado.

\- Pero no fallaste y… - Loki lo empujó con suavidad hasta que quedó acostado – dado que ganaste…. ¿vas a cobrar tu premio?

Fandral lo miró con ojos desorbitados, ¿acaso Loki estaba sugiriendo lo que él creía?


	14. Chapter 14

ADVERTENCIA! Fandral x Loki, les advierto aviso de que empiecen a leer, otra cosa, a pesar de éste capítulo el fic terminará siendo Thorki así que no dejen cundir el pánico, una vez advertidas/os, adelante n_~

* * *

Capítulo XIV – Primera Noche

\- Loki, no sabes lo que estás diciendo – dijo Fandral acariciando la mejilla del moreno – es el alcohol quien habla por ti.

Con un movimiento delicado pero contundente obligó al moreno a levantarse de encima suyo, colocándolo a su lado, se levantó de la cama.

\- Será mejor que duermas un rato, iré a la enfermería a buscarte unas aspirinas y varios litros de bebidas energéticas, siento decirte que la cruda será monumental.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, sin importarle estar en pijama o vagar por el campus a las tantas de la madrugada, necesitaba alejarse de Loki, a toda costa, aunque claro, su amigo tenía otro plan, porque, veloz como una cobra lo sostuvo de la muñeca y con un jalón lo hizo caer de espaldas en la cama, los sesenta kilos del moreno cayeron sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el colchón.

\- No te vayas – dijo con voz entrecortada – no importa si no me deseas….solo….no te vayas.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la realidad golpeó a Fandral como una bofetada, el corazón del moreno estaba roto y se estaba desangrando entre sus manos, lo que sea que había pasado esa noche había destrozado más de un aspecto de Loki.

\- Loki, dame tu mano – pidió, aunque sin esperar la respuesta tomó la diestra del moreno, llevándola hasta su entrepierna, los dos jadearon al sentir el contacto – dime que sientes, ¿aun crees que no te deseo?

El moreno titubeó, sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello retiró la mano. Fandral dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, así que ahí terminaba el arrebato pasional, lo suponía, pero aun así sentía como el dolor le carcomía el alma, se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia su amigo.

 _Oh Dios…_

Fandral se quedó inmóvil, mirando en cámara lenta como Loki se sacaba la camiseta, arrastró la mirada por el torso desnudo, por la elegante curvatura de su cuello, los delgados hombros, acariciando su abdomen resiguió las líneas que nacían desde los huesos de la cadera, aquellos tatuajes celestes que en caprichosas y seductoras líneas recorrían la piel del moreno, una línea por cada victoria desde que cumplió 16.

Lo cual fue demasiado, la necesidad de tocarle era tanta que resultaba casi dolorosa, con cuidado y tratando de no tirar a Loki se incorporó en la cama, apenas lo suficiente para sacarse la camiseta, rodeó la cintura del moreno, acercándolos hasta que sus pechos se rozaron.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza - es la última oportunidad que tienes para salir corriendo.

Llevó las manos hasta el rostro del moreno, acariciándolo hasta situarse en su nuca, sólo hasta que Loki susurró una afirmación apenas audible, Fandral se atrevió a besarle.

Comenzó apenas como un roce de labios, una caricia tímida y temblorosa. Fandral lo besó con calma, saboreando cada roce, cada aliento y suspiro, giraron intercambiando posiciones, el movimiento tomó a Loki por sorpresa pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, llevó las manos hasta el cuello del rubio, acercándolo a él, entreabriendo los labios en una muda invitación.

Se besaron de nuevo, con pasión, dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran y conocieran, un orgullo oscuro y primitivo llenaba su pecho con cada gemido y jadeo que arrancaba al moreno. Besos y caricias marcaron un lento recorrido por su cuerpo, se entretuvo en su ombligo, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel mientras sus manos se aventuraban por la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, cuando las manos de Loki se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas sintió un pinchazo de dolor.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – dijo finalmente.

Loki negó con vehemencia, cubriéndose el rostro con un antebrazo, incluso en la semi penumbra de la oscuridad Fandral podía notar el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No es eso….es solo que….

Entonces el mundo de Fandral se tornó de cabeza, resultaba una situación casi imposible.

\- Loki… - dijo obligándolo a retirar el brazo del rostro - ¿has hecho esto antes?

La mirada vidriosa que el moreno le devolvió le dio la respuesta.

\- Dios mío Loki…. – dijo estrechándolo con fuerza, aquello lo hizo sentir el ser más humilde y afortunado del universo, Loki no solo le estaba regalando una noche, sino su virginidad.

Aunque aquello no iba a ser sencillo, Fandral era un cazador sexual, buscaba una presa, la tenía y seguía su camino, sin enredos ni tapujos, y un chico virgen era lo primero que descartaba en sus conquistas, él no era de los que regalaban flores y bailaba a la luz de la luna, le gustaba el sexo, duro, aunque sin llegar al masoquismo. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ser suave, pero por Loki, haría hasta lo imposible para no lastimarlo, para amarlo en la forma en que merecía.

Éste asintió dejándose caer en la cama, extendió los brazos hacia Fandral, abrazándolo para unirse de nuevo en un beso. La mano del rubio se deslizó hacia abajo terminando de quitarle la ropa, por instinto Loki llevó las manos hacia su entrepierna.

\- Déjame verte – suplicó Fandral.

A regañadientes, con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza, Loki retiró las manos, cuando escuchó el gemido ahogado del rubio se obligó a mirarle.

\- Loki….si eres un milagro visto en primera fila.

El cuerpo desnudo de Loki envió a su mente una rápida sucesión de candentes imágenes, lo que podría hacer con él, lo que podría enseñarle, esos simples pensamientos fueron suficientes como para hacer que su miembro se endureciera y alargara, aún más si es que eso era posible.

Lo contempló de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose finalmente en la entrepierna, miró la erección del moreno, sin un solo rastro de vello, hermosa y dura, con una gota brillante rezumando por la punta, bajó lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con Loki que lo observaba expectante acercando los labios lentamente deslizó la punta de la lengua a todo lo largo del miembro erecto, a Loki se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

Apretó los ojos, sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y eso le avergonzaba, no poder controlarse, pero Fandral lo estaba tratando como siempre imaginó que sería su primera vez, tierna, considerada, y se sentía bien la forma en que él le tocaba, ni hablar en la forma en que besaba, había estado cerca del orgasmo con uno de sus besos.

\- Loki… - susurró Fandral, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su pene – mírame, quiero que veas lo que voy a hacerte.

Obedeció, incorporándose sobre los codos, temblando por la excitación.

Fandral se acomodó entre sus piernas, acariciándole los muslos con la mejilla, dejando besos y marcas rojizas de mordidas. Bajó hasta el pene erecto, depositando un beso en la punta que casi hizo gritar al moreno.

\- Fan…por favor…. – rogó alzando un poco las caderas.

Como él ordenara, ahora y siempre pensó Fandral mientras deslizaba lentamente los labios alrededor del erecto miembro, dejando que su saliva se mezclara con las primeras gotas de líquido seminal. Chupó, lamió, incluso lo mordió con suavidad, acercándolo y alejándolo del clímax a placer. Acercó dos dedos a la estrecha entrada del moreno, que pese a estar cerca del orgasmo instintivamente se alejó, había una nota de pánico en su mirada.

Fandral volvió a bajar sobre su pene, la saliva corrió hasta la hendidura en su trasero, seguida por un dedo que le penetraba, extraño, ligeramente doloroso pero no tan desagradable, trató de relajarse, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del rubio.

Al primer dedo le siguieron dos más, por instinto sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse, siguiendo el ritmo que los dedos de Fandral le marcaban, los brazos se rehusaron a sostenerle y Loki se dejó caer en la cama, cuando el rubio aceleró la velocidad sintió como el orgasmo comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo, nublándole la vista y haciéndolo temblar con violencia.

\- S-suelta…. – dijo mientras intentaba separarse – voy a correrme…..

Lo intentó de nuevo pero Fandral no se movió, ciñó los labios alrededor de su pene, presionando y aflojando hasta que sintió el potente orgasmo del moreno estallar en su boca. Fue un orgasmo largo y profundo, que dejó el cuerpo de Loki temblando por espacio de unos minutos.

Fandral se incorporó a medias, apenas lo suficiente para librarse de los pantalones del pijama, ahora pringosos. Loki lo miró ligeramente confundido, el sonrojo subió a su rostro de nuevo cuando vio que su amigo separaba los labios, dejando caer los restos de semen sobre su mano.

\- Loki… - la oscura mirada que ése le disparó hizo que su pene reviviera de golpe – gírate.

El moreno obedeció, ofreciéndole sus caderas. Ese gesto hizo que su pene pulsara de anticipación, deslizó la mano lentamente, esparciendo la blanquecina semilla a todo lo largo. Él nunca había usado semen como lubricante, normalmente se valía de saliva, pero supo de alguna forma que Loki no estaba listo para un beso negro, sería demasiado para él.

Se movió detrás de él, rozando la fruncida entrada con la cabeza de su pene, empujando suavemente, imitando lo que vendría después. Besó su columna, hasta su cuello, y el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Puede que duela un poco – confesó, empujando un poco más fuerte.

Fandral se acomodó detrás de él, lubricó nuevamente su pene, empujando contra la fruncida entrada, entró lo más despacio que pudo, sintiendo como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba ante la invasión.

\- Relájate, no quiero lastimarte – acaricio su espalda, tratando de distraerlo del dolor.

Loki llevó una mano hacia atrás, a la cadera de Fandral, esperando que él entendiera el gesto. Éste lo hizo, lo beso nuevamente en la espalda y poco a poco comenzó a entrar, abriéndose paso lentamente en el cuerpo que aun ofrecía resistencia. Un gemido brotó de los labios del moreno.

\- Me encanta ese sonido – dijo empujando más profundamente – gime para mí Loki, déjame escucharte.

A fe que el moreno lo hizo, dejó salir todo aquello que llevaba confinado en su rota alma, sin importarle si todo el maldito edificio los escuchaba, gimió el nombre de su amante mientras éste lo penetraba, abandonándose a su abrazo y sus caricias.

Estaba dentro de él, Loki podía sentir claramente el miembro ardiente y enorme de Fandral dentro de sí, llenándolo, acariciando lo más recóndito de su ser, y se sentía bien, se sentía completo. Empujó más fuerte, enterrándose hasta el fondo y rozando un punto que hizo a Loki ver estrellas, gritó su nombre mientras comenzaba a seguir el movimiento de la cadera de su amigo.

Aceleraron el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, Loki sentía su cuerpo desgarrarse por la invasión, pero no le dio importancia, se aferró al cabezal de la cama, aguantando el ataque brutal del rubio, sintió que el orgasmo se formaba de nuevo, delicioso, brutal.

\- Loki….voy a correrme – dijo Fandral con la voz entrecortada, los movimientos se tornaron erráticos.

\- Fan…

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, entre gruñidos, jadeos y nombres suspirados, Loki se desplomó en la cama, incapaz de poder mantenerse por más tiempo, aun en su interior Fandral podía sentir las últimas pulsaciones del orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

Salió del cuerpo del moreno dejándose caer a su lado, le ofreció su brazo como almohada y se aseguró de cubrirlos bien con las mantas, de reojo pudo ver la hora en el pequeño despertador, aún era de madrugada. Loki se quedó dormido de inmediato, y durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que el cielo comenzó a clarear, Fandral se dedicó a mirarle, tratando de grabar a fuego la imagen de su silueta desnuda bañada por la luz de la luna, tratando de encontrar una grabadora en su corazón y cerebro que reprodujera eternamente el sonido de su nombre brotando de los labios de Loki al llegar al orgasmo.

Lo besó en la frente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Gracias.

Dijo antes de caer dormido.


End file.
